


Run and steal my heart

by 8fred9



Series: Teen wolf pairing bingo 5/5 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Isaac and Stiles bromance, Isaac is a barista too, Love at First Sight, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Stiles is a thief and a barista, Thief, barista, because I love those two as bro, beta by a sweety, havent watch season 3 yet so no spoiler whatsoever, i love Boyd an he needs some love, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd finally found is mate, a boring human who owns a coffee shop and a man with a quiet life that fits Boyd perfectly.....Until he finds out that Stiles is far from boring and might be a little more than Boyd can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little spider in a suit

**Author's Note:**

> Lord I have many stories I'm working on right now but I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'm still going though my bingo list....why did I ever agree to that again?

Looking at himself in the glass in front of him, looking at his long hair standing up over his head pointing down at the street below. He had abandoned the buzzcut look a long time ago, but looking at his hair sticking up like that, he couldn't help but think he looked a little bit like a toothbrush. A draft of wind pushed him a little to the side, making him sway a little from side to side, if he didn't move soon he would surely take a nap up here.

"Red?"

"What?"

"I'm bored, can I take a nap?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, what did you think I was doing last week when you left me dangling for four hours in that elevator shaft?"

"You took a nap in the elevator shaft...when you were hanging upside down, only held by your harness?"

"Yeah."

"Why me, seriously why me? Just give me a minute would you and don't you dare fall asleep!"

With a sigh, Stiles looked down at the ant looking people walking down the street and the little light of the cars coming and going, probably to some show's on Broadway or to some fancy restaurant. He himself was hanging from a harness he had built himself, only held up by a small but very strong rope, also his invention, tied up to a small device control by his partner sitting comfortably in an office on the other side of the street. If he turned himself a little trying to spot Red on the twenty fifth floor of the facing building, as he dangled in front of the twenty seventh floor of his own building. Stretching his legs around the rope and letting his arms dangle over his head playing with his suction glove, he kept his watch on the little people milling around under his head. 

"Whiskey all the sensor and camera are off, you can go ahead."

"Oh thank God, I was this close to taking a nap." He hold out his fingers close to each other behind his back knowing full well his partner was watching him closely and heard a sigh in his ear bud making him smile. Placing his suction glove carefully over the glass, he waited for all the suction points to engage before taking out his laser cutter and cutting a hole just big enough for his thin frame to fit into. Once the circle was complete he pushed it back softly letting it drop to the desk below, before fitting himself inside balancing on his arms as he twisted his body inside the small opening, showing off a little by standing on his hands and depositing his feet at the edge of the desk lifting himself elegantly and lifting his hands up in a little victory sign.

"Yes, yes we know you are incredibly flexible and elegant, now would you just do your job?"

Stiles gave a little huff. knowing full well how much his partner wished she was as flexible as him and showed off a little more by doing a little backflip and touching the ground soundlessly. Moving around the desk he opened the small computer resting on top of it, keeping himself hidden behind the desk just in case a guard would pass down the corridor. Taking out the small USB key his partner had handed to him earlier that night, before he had been repelling down the thirty story building. He plugged it in and hid himself under the desk making himself comfortable.

"It's in, do your thing Red."

"Thank Whiskey I'll be done in two minutes, stay hidden." Stiles hummed in agreement drumming his finger against his knee as he waited. This had always been there agreement since they had started to work together, Red did all the hacking and security work, while he did all the physical work. They really were a match made in heaven, their personalities match, their way of working match and where she was careful and paranoiac, he was imaginative and a little reckless. The moment they had met, he had known he was looking at a kindred spirit and they hadn't left each other’s side since then. "Done, get out of there I'll plug the security back up in one minute and I'll meet you down the street."

"Message received, see you soon." Taking out his button down white shirt, grey vest and red tie from his satchel, Stiles dressed himself in quick rehearsed movements and was out the window letting himself fall to the street before the minute was up. Just before touching down, he was neatly dressed, his harness completely covered by his suit and had just enough time to take a small sample of his favorite lemon flavour gel, slicking back his hair, before his shiny black leather shoes touched the ground and he untied himself in a quick move. The rope came loose rolling back up in to the small device on the roof, that would then slide down from the rope he had tied between the two building, where he could grab it tomorrow or when the heat from the theft would died down a little. Before anyone could realise that a man had just appeared out of nowhere, Red fulfilled her second speciality: distraction.

Dressed in a red dress, just short enough to show off her long pale legs, but long enough to stay far away from slutty, with red high heels and a fantastic light grey coat floating around her legs. Her long curly red hairs bouncing at each of her step and her red sinful lips smiling at him in a seductive way. All eyes were on her, no one even looked his way until she was right next to him, her arms lacing around his and her red lips kissing his cheek. All the women around them wanted to be her and all men around them just wanted her, Lydia Martin was and always would be the greatest of distraction.

"Hello my love did you wait long for me?" Stiles gave her a little bored smile, kissing her back and slipped the USB key in her coat pocket as he started leading her away.

"Of course not darling, how was your day?" To everyone else passing them, they were just a fantastically stunning couple talking about their boring day at the office and on their way to the restaurant for a fabulous evening. They walked down four more streets before calling a cab, still in their roles as a stunning business couple, they held hands and made small talk, until the cab dropped them to their address. They still walked a little farther, before turning into an alley and Stiles took his keys out opening a side door and letting Lydia in first before stepping inside and locking the door behind him. As they stepped inside the small kitchen, they came face to face with Isaac dressed in his pajama pants. He raised an eyebrow at seeing the both of them, sighed and turned around going back to his apartment with his glass of milk.

Lydia simply rolled her eyes at the judgement in their younger employee and turned to Stiles with raised eyebrows. The thief simply shrugged, not really caring what she thought about Isaac, Stiles was the one who picked him up after finding him in the street beaten up and he had been taking care of the young man ever since. That had been two years ago and Isaac was no idiot, so it hadn't really been a surprise when Isaac had figured out his and Lydia’s illegal activities. What had been a surprise was the complete acceptance and approval, well for Stiles it had been approval, for Lydia it was still the same quiet indifference. Isaac was probably the only straight man alive, on who Lydia's charm didn't work.

"I'll arrange delivery for this with our client and I'll see youtomorrow at twelve sweetie." Lydia gave him a quick kiss stepping into the walk-in freezer where she kept extra clothes. How she could wear cold clothes was beyond Stiles, but if he was to go with Isaac’s theory, it was because she was a coldblooded bitch. Not wanting to have to wait for her and knowing she had a key to lock behind herself. So Stiles made his way to the second floor where he lived with Isaac and wasn't surprisedto find the younger man in his bed. Discarding his suit all over the floor and only keeping his boxers, Stiles quickly rinsed his hair only sticking his head in the shower and made his way to the bed slipping next to Isaac. The young blond curled himself around him, sharing his heat with his cold body and squeezed Stiles waist for comfort. Isaac knew Stiles preferred men and Stiles knew Isaac preferred women, but they were comfortable enough with each other that every time Isaac felt insecure, he found comfort in Stiles’ bed. The young blond man had never had someone he could rely on and since he had meet Stiles, the thief had became his only family and friend. Stiles had his father, but the sheriff still lived in Beacon Hills and rarely came into town not liking the big city very much, which work quite well with Stiles’ fear of his father finding out about his illegal activities. So out here in the city, Stiles had Isaac and Lydia as his family and loved his life. So as his body started to get warmer and Isaac’s soft snoring reached his ear, Stiles fell into an easy sleep.

Stiles awakened to an empty bed and the smell of fresh coffee. Opening a groggy eye, he looked around finding his target in Isaac hand as the young blond loomed over him. Reaching out with precision, his hand closing over the small coffee cup containing his precious four shot extra strong espresso with a drop of almond milk. Isaac slipped out, leaving Stiles to fully awake and dress for the day going back downstairs. Stiles gulped down his coffee in one swallow logging his brain back with his body and jumped out of bed stretching all his muscle in his usual morning routine. Then jumping out of his boxers and getting a new pair, he slipped into an old comfortable pair of fade out blue jeans, a pair of red converse and a v-neck black t-shirt. A quick stop to the bathroom to brush his teeth and pass a little gel through his hair and he was jumping down the stairs to help Isaac open.

Stiles entered the kitchen with a skip in his step, the coffee kicking in and placed the pastry he had prepared the night before in the oven and walked to the front to help Isaac who simply rolled his eyes at his happy smile.

"How can you always be this chipper as soon as you open your eyes."

"Oh you love it sweetie and you know it's your charming smile that always makes me so happy every morning." That got him another eye roll, but this time accompanied with a small smile, as Isaac started the coffee, while Stiles took down the chairs from the tables and place them under his collection of mismatch table. All the tables and chairs were different coming from all the different cafe that had closed down over the years all across town. Stiles saw it as a second chance for all those cafe that had closed down to still bring a little joy to those grumpy people roaming the town. Finally as the smell of fresh coffee and fresh pastry filled the little cafe, Stiles looked over his shoulder seeing Isaac filling the case with his pastries and open the doors to Style Cafe.

( <3 )

Stiles was serving his last client of the morning when Lydia stepped in passing Isaac as the blond barista went for his lunch break sneering a good morning her way before going to hide in the kitchen to eat the lunch Stiles had prepared for him. Lydia as usual ignored him and happily took the coffee Stiles gave to her with a small raspberry scone and went to their usual table, a small wooden table with a beautiful metal art work at the bottom that had been found at the closing of a small French cafe in Soho. Once he was sure there weren't anymore customers coming, Stiles jumped over the counter with a chocolate chip muffin in his mouth and sat across his partner. Lydia sipped her French vanilla and salt caramel coffee, with a sigh of pleasure and took a bite of her scone before she looked up into his eyes.

"The transaction was made without any problem and the money has already been transferred into your account."

"Sweet! Anything else?"

"Yes, Jackson has been contacted by a new client who wants a consult tonight."

"Already? Didn't we agree to always wait at least a week in between jobs?"

"Yes and normally I would have told Jackson to ask the client to wait for said week, but the money he is offering is quite good and a consult isn't actually us agreeing to the job."

"Where?"

"Sushi bar on Canal Street, eight sharp."

"Oh so hipster clothes and I'm dusting off my dark rim glasses."

"...Yes."

"Fine but you're opening the cafe with Isaac tomorrow so I can sleep in."

"Deal, but I'm leaving at two for my date with Jackson." Stiles gave a little nod of agreement, not actually caring anymore that his partner was going out with their stupid jock of a middle man. Jackson was excellent to find them good jobs that paid really well, but he was also a complete prick and someone Stiles could barely stand. So if the fact that Lydia was dating him meant that he didn't have to meet the man more than once a month, is life was complete.

They talk for awhile about their relationship, Lydia had Jackson, while Stiles had one night stands. About their cafe, as Lydia was his co-owner, everything was going great there since Stiles had moved in the flat upstairs and even better since Isaac lived with him, since the young blond was the sole reason Stiles even waked up on time. Lydia for her part only worked full days on Stiles days off and sometime agreed to come in early, but only in exchange for favors. Even paperwork was in Stiles name except for the lease which also had Lydia's signature, she couldn't make coffee or pastries if her life depended on it, but she was pretty enough that none of the customers worried about those little details and anyway Isaac was there to create the magic that were Style cafe pastries. As dinner time rolled in, Isaac popped back behind the counter and Stiles gave his goodbye to Lydia joining Isaac for the lunch rush. 

( <3 )

As six o'clock rolled in and the last customer left with their last coffee of the day and some pastry to eat in the metro ride to theirhouse, Stiles locked the door behind his last client. Isaac and him cleaned up the cafe and placed the chairs back on the tables. Closing the light, Isaac and him climbed back up to their flat, feeling a little guilty as his roommate made him supper, but Stiles was completely empty of all energy and needed a nap more than anything. He slept for an hour before Isaac nudgedhim awake shoving a plate of pesto pasta in his face as he shoved Stiles to the side, taking his favorite spot on the sofa and started eating his own plate of pasta. 

Stiles gulped the food in one big gulp, humming at the amazing taste that exploded in his mouth and ruffled Isaac's hair a little before going to his room to change. Looking under his bed, he worked through his boxes of costume, passing the French guy box, the obviously gay guy box, the builder guy box, the hobo man box and finally found his hipster guy box. Placing it on his bed he pulled out his too tight red pants, his too big green sweater with is yellow skull, his black and white scarf, his black rimmed glasses and finally his pair of combat brown leather boots. Once his look was completed Stiles twirled around in front of the mirror loving how does red jeans made his ass look absolutely fantastic and was met with a snort from the doorway. Stiles turned around to see Isaac still eating his pasta bowl looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sushi bar on Canal Street?"

"Yeah new client."

"Humhum and where's the stupid hat that normally goes with this?"

"Trashed it when I got long hair."

"Best idea ever, that hat was terrible, floppy and just a terrible disaster."Stiles simply snorted and grabbed his brown leather shoulder bag, kissing Isaac on the cheek on his way out and made his way to his meeting with Lydia. 

Lydia was already there wearing her very own hipster outfit, flowery dress, giant yellow belt pink sunglasses turned into oversize glasses and yellow high heels boots paired with ankle bracelet. Stiles sat down next to her studying the man sitting in front of her with interest. If the man had been just a little bit younger and a little bit less crazy in the eyes, he would have been a perfect candidate for an amazing one night stand, with his amazing blue eyes, his high cheekbones and his stylish blond hair. The man seemed very at ease with his eyes roaming all over the sushi bar with a little crazy smile playing over his face.

"Whiskey, this is Peter Hale our potential client."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you...Whiskey." There was a little snort there as Hale studied the younger man eyes, the nickname did came from the color of his eyes, but Lydia's was even more obviously for the color of her hair."I was just explaining to Red, what my request was."

"He wants us to rub Derek Hale and I was telling him how bad an idea this was and how much we are not going to do it."

"And I was explaining to Red that I was ready to increase my price for your service as I was assured you were the only people who could help me."

"Wait you're Derek Hale uncle, right?"Stiles chimed in between the glaring contest between Red and Peter.

"Yes my dear nephew as something I wish to acquire for myself, without his knowledge."

"Well as you know we work under contract, so do you have your proposal?" Peter simply smile at Stiles and handed him a five page contract that Stiles started to read through leaving Red to argue prices and all the other little details he didn't care about. What he did care about was the very small print at the end of the contract that got his full attention. "Wait does this actually say's that Derek Hale is a werewolf and the Alpha of the New York pack? Wait werewolves are real?"

Red took the contract out of his hands reading the part Stiles pointed out to her with raised eyebrows. Stiles and her looked over the contract at Peter who flash them electric blue eyes and fangs before his face went back to normal.

"No."

"Cool!"

"Oh dear me, you are actually the first person to read the fine print of my contract, kudos to you." Lydia did not looked impress at all and was already to leave, Stiles on the other hand was just gaping at the older man, reconsidering the idea of a one night stand. "Two hundred thousand dollar if the job is completed and I'll give you a wolfbane spray of my concoction that will make you unable to detect from any werewolf surrounding the object I wished for you to steal."

At the mention of money Lydia lighted up a little bit more and turned to Stiles letting him make the final decision, since he was the one who would have to go inside and put his life on the line. Stiles considered the pros and cons, then his brain just shortcircuited over all of them and just shouted werewolves are real in a loop. So he simply shoot a little look at Red through his eyelashes fluttering them in a flirty way. With a sigh, Red took the contract and sign at the bottom, taking the spray Peter handed to them with the plan's of the house showing where they were to enter and exactly at what time, there target an old book called "The bestiary".

( <3 )

The day of the heist Stiles was sitting on the floor of his livingroom spaying the clothes he would be wearing as soon as the sun was well hidden behind the crust of the earth and everyonein the city that never sleeps had finally given up and went to sleep. Peter had instructed him to spray his clothes in advance as he had to wait for the liquid to dry for at least an hour, before he was to spray himself with the reminder of the little bottle and then and only then put his clothes on. So Stiles was deep in thought, completely focused on his task and jumped a little when Isaac sprawled himself on the sofa behind him, looking at his work over Stiles shoulder.

"What are you doing?" 

"Hummmm spraying wolfbane on my clothes...."

"I feel like I should ask you why, but I've seen you do crazier things and this is just one little step closer to me being as insane as you." Stiles turned around to give Isaac a mock offended look, but his barista was quite right he had tested his harness in this very flat hanging himself from the ceiling and taken naps upside down, plus there was also the time he had tried to make a fireproof helmet and lost one of his eyebrows. So he couldn't blame Isaac for choosing to ignore this little display, he had seen quite worst and always regretted asking for an explanationsaying he just did not need all this information if he was to ever lie to the police for his boss. The one time Stiles had brought up the police, Stiles had had to ask if his barista would also lie for Lydia and got a very unimpressed look, Isaac really did not like his partner. 

So Isaac turned on the television and sprawled himself more comfortably on the sofa, his attention on the program about woman not knowing they were pregnant and ignored Stiles as he finished spraying his clothes and hanged them to dry before joining his roommate on the sofa for a much deserved rest. before he would have to go through his stretches and leave for his special werewolf related mission.

 

Completely soaked in wolfbane, that Stiles had no way of knowing if it actually worked or not, Stiles started crawlingthrough the vent Peter had pointed out to them carefully following the road Red had made him memorize :

little bottle of whiskey rolled down the hill pass three wells, rolled jump over a bump turned right, then rolled a little more pass two wells and feel down the third one. 

Stiles had no idea why but he always remembered everything Red sang to him more than long boring explanation and found the vent he was suppose to go in at the exact spot the song lead him. He really wanted to do a little dance of joy or shout in victory but they were on complete radio silence, only allowed to talk in case of extreme emergency, because Peter had been very specific on how well werewolf hearing worked by narrating the Korean discussion of to chef in the kitchen of the Sushi bar even though they were in a very loud and crowded restaurant. 

So Stiles was very careful as he opened the vent, softly placing the ventilation grill on the other side of the vent and securing hisharness on top of it where he could see where the metal had been melted to the walls. Looking down, he could see his target clearly and if the little camera on his forehead worked, which of course it did it was a Red creation, his partner could see everything from her safe spot in the car across the street. With one elegant and soundless move, Stiles slipped out of the vent letting his trust in Red showed as she was always the one controlling his rope and device. She slowly lowered him toward the display case, only stopping when Stiles was close enough and pass a hand in front of the camera soundlessly telling her to stop. He heard a faint sigh of relief through his ear bud, but choose not to comment on it as he took out his suction glove andlaser cutter and went to work taking as much time as he could. Red had disable the security system in this specific room but not all over the house, so just in case, Stiles took his time cutting through the glass and keep the glass he had just cut on his glove,not feeling safe enough to place it down. With his other hand, he placed his laser back in his pocket and reached for the book inside the case, his fingers closed around the spine of the old book and once he had pulled it out of the case Red started to pulled him back up. Softly slipping back into the vent, Stiles finally released the glass from his glove placing it in the vent and closed up the vent behind him as he started his slow crawl toward the exit. He was almost all the way out when he heard a muffled sound under him and froze. A soft monotone voice was talking with a sulky sounding voice, there tone were very quiet so Stiles hadn't been caught yet, but he didn't dare to move listening with one ear but unable to make out any words. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the voice moved away and Stiles could breathe again, not even realizing he had been holding his breath, he made his way out as quickly and as silently as he could. Never in his long life had he been so happy to feel fresh air on his face, running in the shadows, he soundlessly made his way to the car and slipped inside still not talking until Red had driven them well into a slow traffic.

"Oh my God I thought I was going to die!"

"If you had been caught you would have. Put the book in the box the client gave us, he did say they could track the book from sent unless it was inside it." With a nod, Stiles placed the precious book in the wooden box that had a soft sent of clover that Lydia had placed under his seat. Once he was done, Lydia seemed to breathe a little easier and gave Stiles a dubious look.

"I'm delivering this to our client and then I'm taking Jackson on vacation for two weeks, it's not a discussion Stiles this was a good job, but we just did two jobs very close to each other and we really need to lie low for a little while. I'm going to be in the tropical islands and you are going to be the most boring cafe owner you can be until I come back."

"...Yeah, yeah ok, we did just rob the Alpha of New York. Fine two weeks....it's gonna be so boring!"

"You're the one who wanted to use our cafe as your secret identity, it's your....what super comfy Batcave?"

"Super comfy foody amazing Batcave, with my own personal Robin!"

"I think Isaac is Batman."

"Hey! Not fair, I'm the one with all the gadgets and I'm the one that walks upon the roof tops at night!"

"And you're the one who's a criminal and would look adorable in red and green spandex. Plus Isaac is the morally white one and he's the one with the tortured past and he as the jaw for it.Yeah, your Robin in this little duo babe. Of course I'm Catwoman."

"Only if Jackson is the Penguin." Mumble Stiles.

"What?"

"Nothing, have fun on your vacation and you better have an amazing job for me when you come back, because while you're gonna be tanning in the sun, I'm gonna be working."

"Pfff please your gonna let Isaac do most of the work, while you bake in the back, plus didn't you say there was another cafe downtown closing that you wanted to rob of there one seater for your future library corner?"

"Oh yeah!...Hey I don't let Isaac do everything!" Lydia simply rolled her eyes, they both knew Stiles worked just as much as Isaac in the cafe and that they would soon have to find someone new to hire since the cafe was working really well. Lydia quickly parked in front of the cafe, gave a soft kiss on Stiles cheek and almost pushed him out of the car with one final finger pointing glare.

"I'm serious Stiles boring barista boy for two weeks, I'll have the most amazing job for you when I come back, but only if you behave and don't forget I have spies everywhere."

"Only Danny!"

"You wish." With that, Stiles had just enough time to close the door before Lydia's car was already at the end of the street anddisappearing into the night. Four hours later he received a text saying the package had been delivered and that she was on her plane and a little reminder to behave or she would know. With a little eye roll, Stiles shrugged and burrowed his head in his pillow listening to Isaac snoring behind him. For the next two weeks, he would be the most cafe barista owner in the world.

( <3 )

Boyd had been called at an ungodly hour in the morning, had driven all the way from his quiet flat across Central Park, found himself some coffee knowing he would have to face a glowering Alpha and had meet Erica in the stairs leading to the Hale mansion, knowing full well she had been waiting for him, not wanting to face their Alpha's wrath alone. Boyd didn't comment and simply took his place at her side, not even surprised when Scott seemed to pop out of nowhere and take his place at Erica's other side in silence, giving Boyd a little guilty smile. As they walked toward their Alpha office, Boyd could smell and hear Derek's fury and gulped the rest of his coffee clutching the empty cup in his hand and turned his face into its usual blank look as Erica pushed the door to the office open.

"Morning oh great Alpha!" The glare Derek gave Erica would have made any other werewolf in there pack cower in the nearest corner, but unfortunately for their Alpha, Erica, Boyd and Scott had been with him since the very beginning when Derek's pack had only been the four of them and these looks just did not work on them anymore. So Derek simply threw himself in his seat and pointed to the corner of his office with a sigh. All three of them turned and three pair of eyebrows raised up as they saw the empty glass case that normally contained The Bestiary, looking from the round hole on top of the display to the air vent, Boyd confirmed a suspicion by taking a deep breath and smelled...absolutely nothing. Three pair of eyes turned back to their Alpha in surprise.

"I want the person or persons who did this brought to me ALIVE and I want my family heirloom back NOW!" 

"But...boss there is no scent, how in hell are we suppose to find them and it?" Derek glared Erica down with such fury that even the proud blond had to take a step back bowing her head.

"You three are my must trusted pack member and my bestretrievers, I really don't care if you have to crawl through sewer water to find that book, just find it!" Scott made a face at the mention of sewer but otherwise stayed quiet, knowing that any comment in the present time would be met with blood. Erica simply bowed moving to the case to inspect it, while Boyd gave his own little nod of the head, before walking back out, he would have to go through his street spies for this. Erica would look for any evidence left behind and he knew she would text him if she found anything, while Scott would work his own network on the other side of the street. As he was almost outside, he heard his Alpha shout on top of his lungs something Boy really wished he could have ignored. "And I want it back before the Alpha Gala!"

Boyd winced a little at that, the Alpha Gala was a big event where all the Alpha from the United States would visit their Alpha and of course the damn book was suppose to be on display as the most prized possession of the Hale family. So they had one month to find a book that had disappeared without a trace, without a smell and without even the trace of a hint as to who had taken the book. Piece of cake really.

( <3 )

Two days later Boyd was walking down a quiet little street coming back from talking to one of his informants, only to be told he had no idea who would be stupid enough to rob a pack of werewolves and had been looked at as if he was asking for the Holy Grail. The large man was so lost in his own thoughts that he never saw the smaller man as he turned the corner and walked right into him. The smaller man practically bounced of Boyd's stronger body and flailed back toward the ground, Boyd reached out fast and pulled him back toward him with one firm pull. The man's face crashed against his chest in a little huffing sound and Boyd kind of felt bad when he heard the quiet little sound of hurt.

"Ow.....just ow." The soft looking brown hair tilted back to reveal whiskey brown eyes, plush pink lips and a truly impressive collection of beauty mark. "Oops sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Disentangling his long limbs from Boyd grasp, dusting of himself of imaginary dust and gave the larger man a blinding smile. Boyd was just struck speechless, which wasn't new as he didn't talk much in a general sense, but this little man smelled...amazing! It was a mix of sugar, spice and a soft undertone of coffee and cedar that just made Boyd head spin. He had heard how some wolves could just know their mate by their smell, but to him everyone always just smelled either like wolf or human. This one however smelled like mate and mine. The wolf inside him poked his head out trying to get a better look at his mate, after all these years of just thinking he would never find him and even a short period of that time where he had thought he would have to settle with Scott like Derek had offered. But here was the elusive mate, the one and only, the one that would....that was now walking away after having made his apologies. Shaking himself off, Boyd ran after the man noticing how his fade out jeans hugged his round perfect backside in a sinful way, how his red converse attracted his wolf attention, the myth about wolf and the color red were quite true and how his to big black and white stripped sweater showed a little of his shoulder and more beauty marks. Just before Boyd could catchup to the younger man, he turned into a small coffee shop, leaving Boyd to stare after him, before he made his decision and followed him in. 

He found the young human walking around the coffee shop but not going near the counter and as Boyd looked around he understood why, this coffee shop was closing down soon and was selling everything still on the floor. Boyd walked on the opposite side of the coffee shop keeping an eye on his mate, realising he should probably ask him his name, but he was terrible with people. If he hadn't been bitten by Derek, he would probably never had such a fantastic friendship with Erica and Scott, he would never had this second family, because well he just did not know how to talk to people and right now he was cursing himself for it. He looked on as the man tried different chairs and one seater, before he sat in one of two navy blue leather chair and simply sigh letting his body relax and his head fall back exposing his neck. Boyd, knew he was gaping at the display but he really couldn't help himself as he looked on this gorgeous pale expend of flesh dotted here and there with those damn beauty marks that just attracted his attention. An older man approach his mate, snapping him out of his relaxed state and Boyd had to stop himself as he felt the tremor of a growl grew in his throat and the desire to rip this nice looking old man's throat. Instead he turned around and listened to the conversation, all his attention on the two voices, especially the over happy one that could only be his mate.

"How may I help you today sir?"

"How much for those two chairs?" 

"Oh I hadn't thought of selling those. Might I ask why you wish to buy those sir?"

"To put in my little cafe." Boyd could smell the disdain coming off of the older man at the mention of a coffee shop that was still open when his was closing. But his mate seemed to notice to as his tone became more soft and sweet. "I own the Style Cafe, have you heard of it?"

"Oh!" The disdain was gone and a pleased scent made its way to Boyd who had to turned and watch what was happening, not understanding the change in attitude at the name of the Cafe. "Yes I have heard of it, some friend of mine have sold you their chairs and tables as their own coffee shop had to close to make place for those damn Starbucks. They speak highly of you,young man."

"This city used to be full of little cafe and coffee shops, that had personality and class, I just want to save a little piece of what made this era so great." The older man look at his mate with a soft smile squeezing his shoulder with a little nod.

"Just give me your address, I'll have those chairs delivered to your Cafe and I'll personally visit you to see this little museum of yours."

"I'm Stiles by the way and I cannot just take those chairs, give me any price and I'll pay it, I used to come to this coffee shop when I was a student and I absolutely loved those chairs, it will be an honor to have a little piece of this place in my Cafe." The man gave a price that was ridiculously low and Boyd noted down the address his mate, Stiles gave the older man, before making his way out. He would need some help in this endeavor and knew just who to call.

( <3 )

Erica's face was squished in the window of the Style Cafe as the man with curly blond hair behind the counter gave them a look like they were all crazy. Looking at Erica's squish face and Scott practically hidden behind him, Boyd had to give him this one, they looked like crazy people.

"Is that him?" Erica ask probably making faces at the blond man, if his face was anything to go by. "You're mate is a barista, dude I am never letting you live this one down!" 

Boyd grunted a negative answer as he debated with himself if he should just push all of them in or run away without ever looking back. The choice was taken out of his hands as Scott simply popped out from behind him and entered the Cafe leaving Boyd and Erica outside. The blond man sneered at him, his unimpressed expression turning even more unimpressed and started to talk to Scott with a fake smile. Boyd had been happy to just look on, until his mate popped his head out of what was probably the kitchen with raised eyebrows and a real smile. He must have made a sound because Erica turned to him with a little smile and pointed a very unsubtle finger toward the whiskey eye man.

"That's him then! Whoa, he is quite cute actually, I might just keep him to myself." Boyd couldn't help it and growl a very possessive and furious sound toward Erica who simply hold out her hands in surrender, a little shocked as it was the first time she had ever seen Boyd like this."Joking, joking, dude you really got it bad."

Boyd grunted in agreement as Erica simply took his hand in hers and pulled him inside with a radiant smile. Boyd saw her rolled her eyes as she watched Scott make googly eyes at the blond man who just stared at him with quite a bit of disgust. His mate, Stiles had flours all over his face and placed three cups of hot beverage and three pastry on the counter before them with a huge grin looking at Boyd with a little frown.

"Have we met before?"

"...Bump street..." His mate eyes light up in recognition and he nod as if Boyd had just given him a fully detailed explanation.

"Ah yeah! I remember now, sorry about that by the way, I was just really deep in my own thought bubble and never saw you...which now that I look at you really is such a shame." Boyd felt himself flush at the flirty tone and ignored Erica's giggling next to him as Stiles pushed the beverage and pastry in front of them with a little bow. "Well here to apologize, these are on me, enjoy and sit wherever you want! Isaac stop glaring!"

 

The blond man, Isaac, turned a scornful look toward Scott again, but as his eyes fell on Stiles his expression softened and he gave a little nod going back to his coffee making and ignoring all of them as Stiles started to fill his display with pastries. Not knowing what else to so Boyd reached for a cup only to be stopped by a pale hand with long fingers wrapped around his wrist and looked up to meet whiskey eyes that were way closer then they had been before. 

"This one's yours." He pushed a whipped creamed filled bowl that smelled like salted caramel toward Boyd with two caramel cookies. "This is for the lady." He pushed toward Erica a mug that smelled like strong spicy coffee and a spice smelling muffin. "And that's for the puppy eye boy." He pushed toward Scott a mug filled with a chocolate smelling beverage and a dark chocolate pastry. Then his hand left Boyd's wrist leaving an empty feeling in Boyd's gut as his two partners grabbed their designated combo and walked to a square wooden table with three chairs. 

They all stared at each other and there beverage-pastry combo not sure what to do until Erica took a sip of her spicy smelling coffee and moaned like her life was ending in bliss. She basically jumped on the pastry and let her head fall to the table with a thump still moaning like a crazy person. Following her lead, Scott took and sip and bite and his eyes closed in bliss. Not wanting to be left out, Boyd took his own sip and closed his eyes as an explosion of salted caramel perfectly mixed with just enough coffee exploded in his mouth, added with the cookies his taste buds were in heaven and to soon there was nothing else in front of them. 

"Scott did you order this while we were outside?" Erica asked Scott with a suspicion in her eyes that was shared by Boyd, there was no way Scott knew their taste that well.

"No! The other guy just popped his head out, looked at me then at the both of you and started to make coffee and pulling pastries from his display while chatting about Erica's funny face and the weather in general." They all turned around to watch Stiles humming to himself and moving behind the corner dancing around to a music coming from the kitchen to soft for a human to hear but apparently well known by the human as he hummed the lyrics at all the right place. The curly blond hair was simply leaning on the doorframe looking at him with a fond smile, until he caught them all staring a scolded turning back into the kitchen. Erica got Boyd's attention back on her, with a sharp slap to his arm and a deadly serious expression.

"Go talk to him, ask him out, do something! I need this coffee in my life everyday! Go he's the one and a coffee God if you do not go to talk to him right now I swear I will challenge you for him." She looked dead serious, even though Boyd knew he could take her any day, he still walked to the counter grabbing Stiles' attention the moment he was close enough. Stiles whirled toward him with a smile even though he had had his back to him the whole time and there was no mirror or reflective surface near, good instinct.

"Enjoyed your coffee?"

"...Yes...How?"

"Oh just a knack I have to guess what people like. Needed anything else?"

"Hum..."

"My name Stiles by the way! What's yours?"

"Boyd...Vernon Boyd."

"Boyd, Boyd, Boyd..." Stiles repeated his name a couple of time his eyes death center staring at Boyd's and finally smiled sweetly at him. "Now I'll remember the sweet name going with the gorgeous man."

Boyd was just speechless not really knowing what to say or do at the sight of this little flirty smile. The wolf inside him was just shouting at him to just grab the smaller man and keep him away from sight, not wanting anyone else to see their smile and those eyes. He was apparently hopeless enough that Erica finally took pity on him and slipped next to him with a blinding smile to Stiles.

"Hi I'm Erica and my dear friend here would like to ask you on a date tomorrow night." Stiles eyes went from Erica to Boyd, his smile a little unsure, but otherwise seeming to find to whole thing quite sweet."What time do you finish working tomorrow?"

"Hum...Isaac what day is it!!??!"

"FRIDAY!" Came a exasperate voice from the kitchen, making Scott look up over Erica's head in hope of catching a glimpse of Isaac.

"Oh already? Well I'll be closing at seven tomorrow then." Stiles said with a little frown and a nod.

"Sweet so Boyd will pick you up at seven thirty, deal?" Boyd wanted to look anywhere but toward Stiles but he just couldn't. This would either be the biggest train wreck of his short life or the most important moment of the rest of his life. Stiles eyes shifted from Erica's evil grinning face and slipped to Boyd studying him with soft eyes.

"Yeah ok why not, see you tomorrow night Vernon Boyd." Erica and Scott had to drag him away but he just didn't care if he had a goofy smile on his face, tomorrow night he would have is first date with his mate...alone, oh dear.


	2. Little spider in a restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write, I was listening to Boyce avenue and laughing the whole time ;)

Isaac was judging him so hard he could feel the full force of his judgement falling on the back of his head from his hiding place in the kitchen as they both watched the three strange people, one of which he had a date with, leave the Cafe. 

"Say it."

"Yo face is stupid!" Isaac shouted from his hiding spot in the kitchen just glaring at Stiles with the full force of his pretty judgemental brown eyes. Stiles turned around to see two glaring brown eyes and curly hairs popping out of the door, the rest of his barista hidden. Stiles simply smiled and walked to his friend reaching out to pull the young man out of his hiding spot by the tip of his curl. Isaac gave a little grunt but follow the pull and stood with a stubborn expression on his face as Stiles patted his head with a smirk on his face. 

"Come on now, you know you'll always be my favorite." Isaac snorted in a very unattractive way and rolled his eyes when the thief just stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"So not the point...but happy to know it."

"What's the point then?" Isaac patted the other man head and started moving through the cafe to go lock the door and started placing chairs on tables."No seriously, what's the point?"

"Stranger danger rings any bell?" It was Stiles turned to snort, he had been on many, many...ok maybe too many dates with stranger and nothing had ever happen. Then again that had been before he had taken Isaac in. After that he had been more careful, not wanting to bring one night stand back to his flat, knowing how much his roommate hated strangers. So he might have been a little less...Lydia call his habit slutty, he preferred open minded, but he still went out, he was just a little more, very little, more picky about who he went out with. But knowing Isaac had never had someone to trust before and had never been able to find the same kindness in strangers than Stiles had he could understand why Isaac was more paranoiac than him. 

"I seem to remember my father trying to drill it in my brain when I was younger, what of it?"

"You really think a date with a weird, strange, quiet man is a good idea...again dude stranger danger."

"But he's really hot!" Stiles whines leaning over the counter and batting his eyelashes at Isaac.

"Stiles."

"And so tall, and those shoulders!"

"Stiles."

"And that ass." The whine turned dreamy as Stiles remember how his eyes had wandered down as the tall black man had walked away."Plus with those hands and long fingers, I'm pretty sure he as a nice....."

"Stiles!" Isaac was looking at him scandalized and holding a chair over his head like he was seriously considering throwing it at his infuriating boss' head.

"Firm grip! I was gonna say firm grip. Seriously Isaac you're such a pervert!" Isaac gapped at him lowering the chair to the table and moving to the next one shaking his head like Stiles was a lost cause.

"I'm the pervert! Really say's the man who not two nights ago was singing the praise of some random guy's ass and dick?"

"Hey firstly my lyrics were heartfelt and awesome!" Isaac rolled his eyes throwing his apron at Stiles head, reaching for the broom."And secondly how can you call Chris Evans a random guy, blasphemy!" Stiles keep on bitching and babbling through the rest of the cleaning and closing of the cafe, as Isaac simply hummed in agreement at all the right place's and snorted at all of his boss' lame jokes. They moved in synch to prepare everything for the next morning opening placed their arms around each other as they made their way to their flat leaning heavily against each other.

"Seriously so, please be careful tomorrow night, I got a weird feeling about this."

"Are you sure you're not just thinking about the puppy eyes guy who was drooling all over the floor everytime he caught a glimpse of you." Isaac's face turned into such a fierce scowl, Stiles thought his face would get stuck in that weird rictus. He had to laugh leaning his head on his barista's shoulder trying to breathe through the laughter. Isaac really was straight as a man can be, he was happy to touch and seek platonic intimacy with Stiles, but other than that he had made it very clear, many time that he only loved a woman's soft curves. Still Isaac pushed him against the wall in front of the door pushing in the thief's personal space and leaned against him until their foreheads touched.

"I would say bring your gun, but I know you won't listen to me. So I just want you to promise me you'll be safe and won't do anything stupid."

"But...."

"Stiles seriously, have fun, go eat, have some fun and then come back. That's it, that's all." Stiles was about to protest again, but it was the first time Isaac made any rules or looked even slightly worried about one of Stiles dates. The young barista usually had extremely good instinct about people, so finally Stiles nodded slowly agreeing to the rules given to him."Thank you."

Isaac kissed his forehead and pulled him inside their flat by the hand. Stiles followed easily with a small chuckle, well tomorrow night would be quite interesting.

( <3 )

"I can't do this...come with me, you'll do the talking." Boyd was looking at Erica with pleading eyes, knowing full well his puppy eyes could never be as good as Scoot's, but he had to try. He was still surprised that his mate had simply accepted the date, like it was nothing, but for the werewolf it was quite a big deal. He had tried dating before, he really did, but every time he tried to talk, even small talk he felt like an imbecile and everything that came out were comments about the weather. He had stopped trying after the last fiasco and now, now he had a date with the most important person he had ever met, the one person that was supposed to be made for him, the one person who was suppose to accept him as he was, the one person who would never betray him or leave him...and he was going to ruin it. He just knew it, he couldn't possibly go on a date alone with this fun smiling man and not make a complete ass of himself.

"Boyd everything's gonna be fine, you're gonna do great." Boyd gave this answer its deserving derisive snort and looked at Erica like she was crazy.

"Remember the last time I tried going on a date...what was his name Karl? Carlos? Because that went so well!" Erica opened her mouth ready to answer and then closed it looking away a small smile playing over her lips. Yeah she remembers that one, the one where he had panicked, hidden in the bathroom for fifteen minutes before pulling the fire alarm and escaping in the resulting chaos. That had not been one of his proudest moment, but it was at least better than the date he had taken to the zoo only to have said date fall into the hippopotamus pool and then leaving with the trainer, having completely forgotten Boyd. If he was completely honest with himself, he was terrible at dating and tonight, he had the most important date of his life. All he could think about was how spectacularly he could screw this one up and if he could live with simply stalking his mate from the shadows for the rest of his life. 

"I have to cancel, I can't do this..or at least not now...I need more time." Before he could reach for his phone, he realised he didn't even have the barista's phone number. If he didn't go, than he would be standing his mate up and that just wasn't an option, he couldn't just let his mate first impression him be one of a complete prick. He turned to Erica, maybe she could go invent an excuse or something that wouldn't make him look like and imbecile or a prick and he would have more time to prepare. But the blond simply took one look at his face and glared at him her blue eyes shooting lightning at him.

"No! Stop thinking whatever your thinking. If you don't go pick him up tonight, I will." At the startled look on Boyd's face and the low growl rising from his throat she simply smiled smugly."I already told you, we need this little coffee God of yours in our life, so if you're not going than I am."

"He's gay!"

"I'll turn him or I'll send Scott to seduce him!"

"You can't just turn a gay man straight!"

"Watch me!" They both looked at each other, before Erica cracked first and started giggling soon followed by Boyd chuckles."Fine fine I can't, but seriously Boyd, this man is your mate, he might be human but he will feel the pull. Just try give yourself a chance God only know you deserve to be happy."

Boyd pulled her in his arms nodding. He really didn't know where he would have found himself if he had never meet Erica, Scott and even Derek, those three had made his life worth living and being a werewolf had allowed him to finally find the most precious thing he could've ever asked for, his mate. Derek had often said that the possibility of a werewolf finding his intended mate was very slim and that more often than not, a werewolf would end up with somebody else, never finding their true mate. Boyd had been given a gift, a gift that terrified him more than anything else in the world but he had to give it a try.

 

Walking toward the little cafe, Boyd keep looking at Scott happily trotting next to him, not really understanding why his friend had decided to accompany him. Erica had snorted and waved her hands at them saying something about werewolf imbecile and had gone back to watching one of her favorite reality TV show. As they arrived, Boyd looked through the window stopping in his tracks as his eyes fell on his mate. There was a huge line in front of the counter, which was surprising since the cafe was due to close in ten minutes, but what caught his attention was Stiles. Stiles who was moving around the machine with a broad smile on his face as his barista took orders after orders shouting them to Stiles, who simply glided on the floor preparing every order perfectly and lining them on the counter. Boyd kept his eyes on him until the last customer had taken her coffee giving the young man a grateful smiled and then Stiles eyes found Boyd's and his smile was even bigger. Boyd watched frozen as the barista walked to them opened the door and invited them inside locking the door behind them.

"Just in time! Listen I'm gonna go change upstairs and then I'll be right back!" Stiles was already skipping back to the counter easily jumping over it and made his way to the kitchen, pulling his head out at the last minute."Oh if you want anything to drink in the mean time, just ask Isaac."

Than he was gone and Boyd was left being glared at by the barista, Isaac who was completely ignoring Scott waving at him next to Boyd. With a grunt the curly man looked at them waiting, before finally just turning around and starting to close the cafe. Boyd watched the young man start putting chairs on table and feeling a little guilty at the thought that he was taking Stiles away from the young man, meaning he would have to do all the cleaning himself, he moved to help placing chairs on the tables. Isaac stopped looking at him with a frowning face, his mouth opening a little, before it settled into a tight line and simply continued his work. Once all the chairs were put up, Isaac gave him a broom with a challenging look in his eyes and Boyd took it readily, happy to help, it earned him a small smile from the barista who then looked at Scoot dubiously. 

"Why are YOU here?"

"Humm." Not able to answer Scott turned on the puppy eyes, but Isaac looked extremely unimpressed and snorted tossing him an apron and rubber glove.

"Go start the dishes in the kitchen or get out." Scott nodded eagerly, pulling the apron over his head and the rubber glove on, he rushed to the kitchen clearly eager to please the strange glaring man. Boyd looked at Isaac and started to clean under gaze of the curly haired man, when he looked back Isaac had moved behind the counter and was cleaning, ignoring him completely. He was so focused on his tasked that it wasn't until he heard Stiles voice that he realise the young man had came back into the room.

"Isaac are you making my date clean?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"He was being useless just standing there, I though the least he could do was help cleaning while you change. Nice outfit by the way." Nice outfit didn't even started to cover the vision in front of the werewolf's eyes. Stiles strong legs and thigh butt were clad in a pair of bright red pants, his lean and muscular chest was covered by a soft purple button up shirt and over hit lay a bright red sleeveless vest with a small purple handkerchief in the pocket resting over his chest. He was wearing black leather shoes, a simple black watch and his hair were standing over his head in a stylised version of bed hair. The three first button of his shirt were open revealing creamy white skin and beauty spot that only added to the wanting Boyd had of exploring his mate's body. The whole outfit made Stiles whiskey brown eyes look extremely soft and his lips looked a little more pink than usual, he was a vision. Boyd was simply wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a leather vest, paired with leather boats he looked under dressed compare to his colorful mate.

"Thanks babe see you tonight!" Boyd watched with a little ping of jealousy as Stiles leaned forward and kissed the barista cheek, watching the first genuine smile he had ever seen on the barista's face appear. Stiles grabbed his coat giving it to Boyd and turned around with his arms hold out. Grateful to be allowed to do something he had only ever seen in movies, but had always secretly wanted to try Boyd slipped the coat over Stiles and was rewarded with a blinding smile as Stiles turned to face him. Holding out his arms, he watched in fascination as Stiles simply slid his arm in his and walked them to the door. "Don't forget to lock the door behind us and Isaac please don't take advantage of the sweet puppy in the kitchen."

"Whatever!" Boyd almost felt bad for leaving Scott to help Isaac, but then again, he had been the one to follow him here and he had seemed quite happy at the thought of helping the barista. Plus his mate was next to him, leaning a little in his space and letting him take the lead as they walk toward the restaurant where Boyd had made the reservation.

"Soooo how was your day?" Boyd startled a little not having expected the question and unsure as to how to answer. Nobody ever asked him about his day or his work or his friends, since all of those were link together. 

"Hum good. What about yours?" Stiles smiled at him, sliding his other hand in his pocket as he pressed himself a little closer to Boyd to give other passerby space to walk on the small sidewalk.

"Crazy! Isaac almost burned a whole batch of muffin during my break, then we had a group of tourist crashing into the cafe, that just wouldn't stop taking pictures of everything, I don't think I've ever posed for so many pictures before and the worst part is I couldn't understand anything they were saying and then one of them seemed to think he could dance on the table and...." Boyd was smiling happily as he listened to every single word of Stiles incessant talking. It was relaxing, just listening to the crazy story his mate kept telling him about, all he had to do was nod and sometimes ask questions just to be sure he had heard well or needed more information about why a man would buy twenty scones and spend the day staring at them. He was starting to relax, letting himself be lulled by the voice of his mate washing away all his anxiety until they stopped in front of the restaurant and Stiles fell silent looking at the name on the door with a wrinkle on his nose.

"Is there something wrong with Argent?" Stiles caught himself and looked at Boyd studying his face, like he was trying to figure something about the other man. Finally he seemed happy with what he found, because he simply shook his head and followed Boyd inside. At the front desk a young woman with long brown hair turned to them and froze when she saw Stiles, before her whole face was illuminated with a friendly smile.

"Stiles!" She jumped from behind the counter and Stiles pulled away from Boyd to catch her in his arms pulling her into a friendly hug. Boyd wanted to rip the woman's head of and pull Stiles back to his side, but stopped himself at the last minute, simply standing behind his mate.

"Allison good to see you love."

"What are you doing here? Are you here to see father?" Stiles pulled away at the mention of Allison's father shaking his head and place his arm back on top of Boyd.

"Nope, never will, never would, I'm here on a date with this charming man." The young woman looked a little sad at Stiles refusal, but nodded still smiling at took Boyd name walking them totheir table. As soon as she was away, Stiles sighed and looked at Boyd placing his menu down.

"Yes?" Boyd startled a little, not understanding how Stiles could have known he was about to ask him a question or at the very least wanted to, but didn't know how to voice it without looking like a possessive creep.

"Humm feel free to not answer, but what's the story here?"

"Oh well, Allison's father wanted me to work for his crew...restaurant, yeah that's it his restaurant." At the frown Boyd knew he was now wearing, Stiles sighed a little and leaned forward whispering."The Argents are a powerful family, they have restaurants all over the city, there mostly front's for their more criminal activities and they approached me when I opened the cafe, saying they wanted a new partner."

Boyd could smell the truth of his mate's words, but there was also a lie there, he just couldn't figure out what the lie was. The werewolf could feel that there was a part of the story that Stiles wasn't telling him, but if the Argents really were a criminal inclined family, he was sure the part Stiles was omitting wasn't a pretty one. 

"And Allison?"

"She's a sweetheart, we went to school together actually, she's part of the family business but mostly the very clean part. She was really hoping we would be working together, but I don't see things the same way Argent does and I much prefer my current partner." Boyd nodded slowly and as Stiles was going over the menu, his hearingpicks up Allison voice talking on the phone as she used Stiles name.

"...Stiles is here!....no he didn't say....yeah I can keep him here until you arrive..." Boyd stopped listening and pulled himself to his feet already holding Stiles coat open for him when the young man looked up in surprise.

"Boyd?" At the same time as he gave the werewolf a questioning look he stood and slipped into his coat.

"It's our first date and I want you to be comfortable, this place won't do, but I think I know a place that might be perfect." 

"But...it's okay really. Boyd you made the reservation and all, its water under the bridge I haven't talked to the Argent in ages, its fine really."

"Please." Boyd pulled on his coat and held out his hand to Stiles, he didn't know how to explain that he had just spied on Allison's conversation, that Argent was coming now and that his wolf was howling at him to get his mate away from a man who had probably hurt him in the past. With a soft reassuring smile, Stiles took his hand and let himself be pulled to Boyd's side following him out. Allison seemed surprised to see them leave and tried to stopped them at the door holding out her hands.

"Stiles where are you going. Is something wrong?" Boyd barely repressed a growl pulling Stiles a little behind him as he glared at the young woman until she turned a little red in shame.

"Nothing is wrong...for now. We simply changed our mind, would you mind stepping away?" At the mention of the possibility of something changing soon that would make the situation into something very wrong, Allison eyes bulged a little and she stepped away looking down at her feet and avoiding their gaze. Stiles followed easily keeping his grip on Boyd's arm and staying quiet until they were a little farther away.

"Thank you." Surprised at the small voice, Boyd stopped and looked down at Stiles who was avoiding his gaze looking straight ahead. Pulling Stiles closer to him, Boyd moved to the side so the young man was sheltered from the wind with his back to a brick wall and Boyd in front of him, his hand catching Stiles' and giving them a reassuring squeeze. With a sigh, Stiles finally looked up and gave Boyd a grateful little smile."Thank you, I don't know if it's because you pick up that I was nervous or because you got a weird sixth sense, but thanks."

"My pleasure, I would never bring you somewhere where you would feel uncomfortable."

"Well that's a first." Stiles snorted as Boyd looked at him a little startled.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I have dated a couple of men since I've moved here and I'm pretty sure it's the first time someone actually cared if I was comfortable...in anyway really." If Boyd ever found any of Stiles' ex he would ripped them to shreds, he would pull their heart of theirbody and offered them to Stiles. But for now he only had his mate, smelling a little sad, looking at him with unsure eyes. So Boyd pulled him in his arms into a crushing hug that had Stiles chuckling against his neck and it was the best moment in Boyd's whole life. When he pulled back, Stiles smelled happy and comfortable, he looped his arms around Boyd's muscular arm and easily fell into step with him as they started walking again."Do I get to know where were going?"

"No." Stiles looked at him surprised, before he laughed as he saw the smile on Boyd face. They walked in silence for a whole minute before Stiles started talking again and Boyd relaxed in the now familiar lull of his mate's voice. Boyd pulled Stiles inside one of his favorite Japanese restaurants and laughed as Stiles looked over the menu with a frown not understanding the scribble of Japanese letters. His mate, to his immense pleasure, let him order for him, once Boyd had made sure Stiles had no food allergies and they talked softly. Their waiter brought them giant bowls of soup filled with meat, vegetable and sea food that Stiles looked upon with wild eyes and a huge grin on his face looking at Boyd like he was a wonder.

"What?" Boyd asked unsure.

"Well usually when I let someone order for me, they always order salad or tiny plate of healthy food, who know since I'm so skinny and all."

"You're not skinny, your all lean muscle." Boyd closed his mouth with a loud click at the soft pink that touched Stiles cheeks and he could smell how pleased Stiles was."...But if you want me to order something else...."

"Are you crazy! This looks delicious!...." Boyd watched as Stiles took an enormous bite of his food and moaned in pleasure as he swallowed the first bite licking his lips with lidded eyes. Boyd was frozen unable to take his eyes away from his mate and his bliss."Ok if you keep ordering me food like this I might just fall in love with you." 

Was he trying to kill him, Boyd had to ask himself, because Stiles was looking at him with a touch of something that looked a little like adoration as he keep on eating. He nudged Boyd's legs under the table until the werewolf started eating and gave him a pleased smile as Boyd hummed happily at the taste of his food. They ate in silence both enjoying their food and Boyd smiled a little when Stiles reached over the table taking Boyd's hand, not busy shuffling food in his mouth. Unsure if he was allowed to, Boyd thumb caressed the back of the young man's hand and when Stiles simply smiled at him,he kept doing it until they were done eating.

"Well now you know I usually have crappy date, but what about yours?" The waiter took their bowls away and without a word brought them some tea leaving them to their conversation. Boyd still holding Stiles hand, sipped his tea trying to find a way to explain how disastrous his dates usually went...well as long as he didn't mention the hippopotamus he should be fine.

"One of my date fell into the hippopotamus pool at the zoo." The one thing he hadn't wanted to talk about, what was wrong with him. He chanced a look at Stiles only to find his mate's head was on the table and his head were shaking in laughter as he tried to find his breath again. Stiles face was red and he was gulping for air when he finally stopped laughing to look at Boyd with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, there's even a couple of video on youtube and it went viral on tumblr." And Stiles was laughing again his head falling back exposing his long creamy neck and Boyd wanted to see this sight every single day of his life. When Stiles finally calmed down,wiping away tears, he convinced Boyd to describe to him every single one of his failed dates. Boyd happily obliged. Speaking to Stiles was easy, it was relaxing, he felt like he could tell him anything and the other man would never judge him for it. It was close to midnight when they were politely told that the restaurant was closing for the night and Boyd paid their bills over Stiles protest. 

They walked back to Style Cafe in silence, Stiles head resting on Boyd's shoulder his eyes lidded looking a little tired, but with a pleased little smile playing on his face. Boyd felt like he was a God who had won the trust of the most amazing being ever created. He knew he had, as Stiles completely trusted him to bring him back tosafety, not once smelling like he was scared or worried, no he smelled relaxed and happy. Once they reached the cafe, Stiles pulled him to the door at the back of the building and opened to door leading directly to the kitchen. Without a word, Boyd followed him inside letting the smaller man take the lead and watched as Stiles letgo of his hand and opened the light. The kitchen slowly came to life and Boyd watched as Stiles walked towards him with a little smile on his face. Boyd didn't know what to expect when Stiles went on the tip of his toes and pressed his lips to Boyd humming softly against his lips. The werewolf hands went to the barista's waist pulling him closer and answer his kiss happily, but keep his mouth closed. When Stiles pulled back with a flush to his cheeks, Boyd pressed a little kiss to his forehead and the tip of his nose making the other giggle happily against his chest.

"Want dessert?" The tone of the barista voice didn't let any doubt about what dessert would be, but Boyd stopped himself.

"I want to see you again."

"...I don't usually."

"That's what I thought, but I really like you and I don't want this to only be about...sex." Dear lord he couldn't believe he had just said that, but as soon as Stiles had started mentioning how his dates usually treated him, Boyd had knew that he would have to take things slow if he wanted to keep Stiles."I want to know you better and I want you to trust me."

Stiles looked a little unsure, his eyes wandering around, but his arms stayed around Boyd's neck and he was still pressed against the werewolf, so Boyd let himself hope. Stiles eyes found his and he looked at him, really looked at him, like he was searching his very soul. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, before Stiles pulled Boyd to him and kissed him again.

"I'm giving you three more dates...then we'll see if we can...date, man that weird to say, but I actually like you Vernon Boyd." To happy to stop himself, Boyd lifted Stiles from the ground to pull him closer and deepen the kiss a little pulling his wolf back, so he wouldn't just throw the smaller man to the counter and buried himself inside him like all his instinct were yelling at him to do. Stiles simply giggled a little letting his feet dangle under him and happily kissed back. They kissed like this for a while, Boyd letting his lips caress all over his mate face, biting a little at his neck and loving the way Stiles shivered against him at the feel of his teeth against his creamy white skin. 

"Boyd...we gotta...oh lord do that again...no wait don't...oh my God!" Boyd simply hummed but stopped biting on his mate earlobe understanding he had to stop or they would skip right over the three dates and just ravish each other in the kitchen. Carefully placing Stiles back on the floor, Boyd gave his mate an apologetic smile, but Stiles simply shrugged. Stiles walked over to one of the giant fridges and pulled out a white chocolate cake, two forks and made them some coffee. The rest of the night was spent sitting on the counter facing each other as they ate the whole cake, spoke ofanything that pass through their minds and drank an impressive amount of coffee. Boyd didn't see the time that went by as they looked into each other eyes, talked and sometime Stiles would lean toward him and lick cake of his lips with a teasing smile and Boyd was happy. 

It was only when Isaac came down wearing his uniform that Stiles looked up at the clock with wide eyes and turned to his unimpressed looking employee with a guilty look on his face.

"What I didn't do anything stupid and I came back here!" Isaac snorted looking even more unimpressed.

"I'm opening in twenty minutes, go shower, change and eat something that isn't filled with sugar."

"Hey who's the boss here?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"The one that wakes your sorry ass every morning and takes care of your business. Go!"

"Tyrant!" Stiles leaned over the empty plate that had once held a whole cake and kissed Boyd apologizing for not seeing the time and ran upstairs under Isaac's judging stare. Once Stiles had disappeared, Isaac turned to Boyd with raised eyebrows.

"What are your intentions? You know toward Stiles?" Boyd was a little taken aback by the rude tone and the glare, but he had seen how close the two men were and he felt like Isaac was Stiles pack.

"I want to date him." He was answered with a truly derisive snort and an eye rolled that would have made Erica jealous.

"Good luck with that, Stiles doesn't date."

"Than I'll try my best to show him I'm worth taking a chance on." Isaac studied him, his eyes going to the stairs for a moment like he was expecting Stiles to crash in any minute, but Boyd could hear him in the shower. Settling his gaze back on Boyd, Isaac walked to him shaking his hands at him until Boyd jumped down the counter and pushed him out the door closing it in his face. With a frown, Boyd looked at the door, until it opened again and he was faced with Isaac looking a little less like he was about to murderer him, but only a little less.

"For what it's worth I hope you succeed." Before Boyd could thank him, Isaac raised a warning finger in his face."But hurt him in any way and I'll make your life a living hell."

Before Boyd could answer, they both heard Stiles shouting from the top of the stairs and Isaac froze his face going a little pink.

"ISAAC! WHY IS THE PUPPY MAN SLEEPING ON OUR SOFA?" Isaac closed the door in Boyd's face before he could answer his boss and Boyd was left gaping at the closed door.


	3. Little spider in the rain

Stiles was standing in front of the cafe, jumping from one leg to the other. His energy was running wild in him and he simply couldn’t stay still. He had never, ever been good at the whole dating thing and he kind of wanted it to work with Boyd. Okay he really, really wanted it to work with Boyd. The tall amazingly sweet man that was Boyd simply did things to his usually frosty little heart and...yeah he was in so deep he was pretty sure he had drowned in his own puppy love juice a long time ago...okay gross lets find a new analogy then.

"What the hell are you doing?"Isaac was leaning against the side of the building, judging him once again, for what Stiles believed to be the third time since he had awoken that morning. His barista was looking at him over the rim of his coffee cup, probably trying to hide his grin and Stiles just couldn't find it in him to care. He was happy - so sue him - he didn't have a Lydia job to do, his cafe was doing great and he had maybe meet the man of his life...so yeah sue him.

"Waiting for Boyd."Isaac rolled his eyes with a snort, but the thief knew the other man secretly approved of his dating choice...for once."What about you? Waiting for your own boyfriend?"

That earned him a true glare of pure hatred and Stiles relished in it, humming happily. Since he had found Scott sleeping on their sofa, he hadn't stopped making little boyfriend comments once, just because he could and because Karma truly was the B word. Isaac glared at him some more and as they both saw Boyd's car coming or in his employee’s case, the smiling goofy puppy sitting next to Boyd, he slipped inside in a hurry. The moment the car stopped the puppy man was out pouting at Isaac’s retreat.

"He's working alone all day, if you offer there is no way he'll say no to some help, especially since the morning second coffee of the day rush is about to start."Scott’s face light up like a Christmas tree and he rushed inside. Boyd came to his side shaking his head slightly as Stiles leaned up toward him for a kiss. The taller man happily obliged, keeping the smaller man close to him and smiledas they watched Isaac throw an apron at Scott shouting at him and waving his arms around.

"You’re evil, love."

"And you love it!"Boyd simply hummed in affirmation as he pulled Stiles into another kiss. He absolutely loved how easy it was to be with this man. It was like his whole body had accepted that Boyd should always be near him, always have his hands on him and always, and that was the big always, be kissing him. When they pulled apart, Boyd was smiling down at him with such tenderness,Stiles had to kiss him again."Soooooooooo where is it that you are bringing me for our official couple first date?"

Boyd actually looked quite shy for a moment, looking at everything except Stiles and it was absolutely adorable. Every time the taller man seemed to be about to tell him, he would meet Stiles’s eyes and than shut his mouth and look away. The barista let him do so for a little while, just enjoying the adorable awkwardness, until he finally took pity on the other man.

"Let's say it's a surprise and go, shall we?"He saw the relief that coursed though the taller man’s body and smiled encouragingly at him. With a little nod, Boyd kissed him once more in gratitude and like the gentleman he was opened the car door for Stiles and waited until he had buckled his belt before closing the door. During the ride they stayed silent, Boyd letting Stiles played with his radio until he found a station he liked and they held hands as the city passed in front of them. Car rides always made him a little sleepy, so Stiles wasn't really surprised when he found Boyd shaking him awake, his door already opened.

"Hey sorry about that, car's are like my kryptonite, five minutes in them and I just fall asleep."Boyd simply seemed amused.

"Must have been practical when you were a baby."Stiles huffed in laughter nodding.

"Yeah, my father used to put me in his car and drive around the house every time he couldn't put me down to sleep."He then realized that Boyd hadn't moved, officially blocking his view or wherever they were and looked over his shoulder. The little shout of joy and laughter that escaped his mouth was so unmanly it should have come out of a small girl dressed in a pink dress. He was covering his mouth to stop the next one and was basically jumping out of his seat before he could stop himself.

"I wasn't sure it was a good idea, but...."Stiles jumped in his arms laughing and kissed the taller man, still laughing.

"We are so going to the hippopotamus pool!"Boyd sighed, holding Stiles up with one arm as the other one came up to pinch the bridge of his nose, but there was a small smile playing on his lips as he slowly nodded.

"Only if I get to hold you in my arms the whole time, you know just in case."Stiles laughed even more nodding happily and they made their way to the gate hand in hand. As he had been expecting by now, Boyd paid for their ticket never once letting Stiles reach for his wallet and kept his hand in his the whole time. 

As promise they went to see the hippopotamus and Boyd curled his arms around his thin frame as he leaned over the railing just to see the smile that played on the taller man’s face every time he did. Stiles happily dragged Boyd all through the park to see every single animal, stopping to read all the information at every cage. Through it all Boyd was always at his side either holding his hand or with an arm around his waist, following calmly and listening to everything Stiles rambled in an excited voice. It was easy, it was good and once in a while Stiles would turned and kiss the taller man’s lips or cheek in thanks and affection. When they arrived at the panda cage, Stiles saw the taller man’s eyes light up and they stayed there a little longer. It was so adorable to see this big man making gooey eyes at the little black and white bear playing on the other side of the glass. As they made their way to the gift shop at the end of the day, Stiles slipped away from Boyd and bought a little panda keychain. When he came back to the taller man side with an innocent smile on his face, Boyd frowned down at him, but otherwise didn't say anything. 

As they walked to the car, Stiles easily lifted Boyd’s keys and faking needing to ties his shoes, rapidly attached the small panda to the set and ran to Boyd who was waiting for him a few feet away. Linking their arms together the thief easily slipped the keys back into the taller man’s pockets and waited patiently. As Boyd opened the door for Stiles, he stopped in surprised to see a little grey hippopotamus plushie sitting in his seat. Laughing, Stiles took it in his hands like it was the most precious thing he had ever seen and he had held a diamond the size of his face once. 

"How? When did you even? Do you have what super speed or something? I left you like one minute."Boyd simply shrugged.

"I run fast."Stiles simply hummed dubiously but as his gaze fell in the little adorable grey thing in his hands he forgot about the rest and smiled softly. Going on the tip of his feet, and than again Boyd easily pulled him up closer with a light grip on his hips, Stiles pressed their lips together, careful not to crush his gift between them by holding it behind Boyd's back. 

"Thanks..that's the best gift ever. It really really is."He would never admit that it was also the first gift he had ever received from one of his dates...because a box of Magnum condoms definitely did NOT count. 

Once again Boyd opened his door, waited until the belt was buckled and walked around the car looking for his keys. Stiles watched attentively as the taller man froze,looking at his keys and caught his eyes. Boyd seemed so lost, happy and confused at the same time. When he finally started moving again, with some urgency, Stiles laughed softly. This man really was something else. Boyd entered the car and didn't even close his door before he was already kissing the smaller man hungrily and once again Stiles heard the soft growling noise. Boyd made that noise every time he seemed on the verge of simply throwing Stiles over his shoulder and having his caveman way with him. Luckily for them...or not, because seriously Boyd was quite hot and Stiles would have love to get his hands on that dark chocolate skin...his belt blocked just as he was trying to get closer to the hard body kissing the breath out of him. They both stopped looking a little bit daze and as their gaze meet started laughing.

"When did you?" Stiles wiggled his fingers in Boyd’s face with a cocky little smile on his lips.

"Nibble fingers."The same growl escaped the larger man throat and for a moment he though he saw Boyd’s eyes change color to a fiery amber, but in the next moment it was gone. Must have been a trick of the light then. Boyd pulled himself together and they were off hand in hand once more and this time Stiles stayed awake talking softly with Boyd. 

When they arrived at the coffee Boyd happily accepted his offer for a coffee and cake. They walked in to find Isaac behind the counter glaring at everything and everyone. The moment he spotted Stiles he removed his apron and threw it at his face in a huff.

"Your turn!"With a huff Isacc turned on his heels and walked out. Looking around and noticing a certain lack of puppy man Stiles shouted after him.

"Where's Scott?"There was a pause and than Isaac was back waving his arms around angrily.

"The bloody imbecile left! In the middle of a rush NO LESS! He just received a text and up and left! No sorry, no excuse! Just pouf not there anymore! JUST!....what's that?"Isaac was pointing at the small hippopotamus in Stiles's hand, glaring at it like it had personally offended him.

"Boyd got it from me!"Stiles happily waved it around."What do you mean he just left?"

"I don't know, like I said, he received a text and ran out."Stiles turned to see Boyd looking at his own phone with a frown. The taller man was jumping from one foot to the other looking a little uncomfortable and Stiles simply knew Boyd had received the very same text, but had missed his since he had been on a date. 

"Everything alright?"Boyd looked at him and his whole body relaxed as he nodded softly.

"Yeah, the boss probably texted Scott since he couldn't get me, that's all. But...humm."Stiles understood and simply nodded.

"But you should go to make sure everything is alright."

"Yeah...I hummmm."With a little chuckle Stiles moved to Boyd's side and pulled him down for one last kiss. He didn't know why, but he always seemed to know what the taller man wanted to say or always knew how he felt. 

"It's all good babe, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow night for date two?"Smiling, Boyd nodded, taking another kiss since Stiles was just there waiting for it and after a final goodbye walk out. Stiles turned to see a still judging Isaac and sighed. "Go ahead."

"You’re all mushy and cute...its weird."

"Bad weird?"

"No, no just weird. I think this is actually the first time I see you in a healthy relationship...so yeah weird."

"Hey our relationship is very very healthy!"Isaac snorted so hard at that Stiles was a little worried Isaac would inhale the whole cafe.

"Our relationship is a codependency of doom! You cuddle with me, live with me...I'm your straight boyfriend for cuddles and comfort. Where I use you and your body for comfort because I'm afraid of a commitment; that would require of me some real effort. I love you man, but our relationship is fucked up."

"Hey...well yeah okay fine, but I love you too anyway."Isaac now smiled softly and kissed his boss and roommate’s cheek with a laugh."Early close and Lord of the Rings night?"

"We eat that red velvet cake you made last night and you got yourself a deal."With a laugh and bickering easily they closed the cafe early and snuggled next to each other as they recited the line from every character from Lord of the Rings. That night the little hippopotamus was snuggled in Stiles’s arms as Isaac snored softly behind him in bed. That night Stiles dreamed of a wolf and panda playing together and fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

 

( <3 )

 

Stiles was being spun in every direction and he absolutely loved it. He was being manipulated into position by strong hands that directed him in this and that direction like he was a puppet in the puppet master’s hands. As the last note of the song resonated into his ears, Boyd spun him around and dipped him low enough that the gelled spike of his hair could almost touched the ground and he looked into dark eyes, laughing. 

When he had seen Boyd arrived in a tuxedo, with a king blue cravat and leather shoes, Stiles had smiled...than taken a couple of pictures because damn the man was hot. He did not question the fact that in every single picture Boyd was looking elsewhere; he was quite shy after all. So according to Boyd’s absolutely gorgeous arrival, Stiles had changed into his own dashing tuxedo and had truly loved the hunger in his partner’s eyes. Boyd had grabbed his still untied bowtie to pull him closer to him and kissed the life out of him.

"Good enough to eat."It was more a growl than words and Stiles melted against the strong chest as Boyd tied his bowtie. Isaac had made gagging noise and when a sheepish looking Scott had stepped from behind Boyd, the gagging had turned into shouting. Laughing the couple had made their way out to avoid getting caught in the Isaac tornado of blame. When Boyd stopped them only a few street away in front of a gentleman’s dance club, Stiles had looked at him, confused. 

Inside they had found an old Jazz band, a vintage looking restaurant and Stiles had been swept off his feet and onto the dance floor by a dashing tall black man that had the most amazing dance moves. Boyd was the perfect leading man, it was like he knew exactly how Stiles would move and anticipated everything in advance. The smaller man simply let himself be taken into those strong hands and followed the beat of the music with a smile. The rest of the night was spent either on the dance floor or at their table eating a giant steak Stiles knew was bigger than his head. To his surprise, not once did anyone tried to take him away from Boyd...well to his surprise until he caught Boyd glaring away a dashing blond man that had been making his way toward them, leering at Stiles. Acting as if he hadn't seen the little display, Stiles took Boyd’s hand in his and they moved to the dance floor for a slow song. 

"You really know how to show a man a good time."

"You’re the only one I want to impress love."Boyd murmured softly against his cheek and Stiles simple knew that if he looked at the taller man now he would be blushing, so he keep his face leaned against his strong chest with a smile. 

"Then consider me impressed and won."They danced for the rest of the night and only left once the restaurant shooed them out so they could close. Stiles was leaning against Boyd, his arms wrapped around the taller man’s arm. It had gone a little colder and Boyd draped his suit jacket over his shoulders, pulling him closer. Happily snuggling in those warm arms, they walked back to the cafe where Stiles found an amazing red haired surprise.

"Lydia!"She had been busy in a glaring contest with Isaac and she turned a happy smile toward him at the sound of his voice. He watched in confusion as her face froze and an angry scowl appeared on her face. She jumped down from the counter where she had been enthroned and walked toward Stiles, her gaze never leaving Boyd. She yanked him away from the taller man and right into Isaac's arms, as he had followed her now looking concerned."Lydia?"

Suddenly she had a gun in her hands, how in the hell had she fit that big gun in her itsy bitsy purse he would never know, and was pointing it over Boyd’s heart. Stiles tried to move, to get in her way, but Isaac’s hold on him was strong and he simply wouldn’t let his boss go. He was shouting, trying to get Lydia to stop and...OH JOY! Jackson came rushing from the kitchen.

"Jackson, a little help here!"Isaac shouted just as Stiles almost slipped from his grasp, but then Jackson was there and there was simply no way he could get away from both men. Stiles was about to shout again when he realized that he could hear a quite loud growling sound and looked up to see Boyd’s eyes now a fiery amber color and...yeah those were definitely fangs...oh, for fuck sake… a werewolf.

"Don't even think about it wolfy, these are silver billet laced with wolf bane. One move and you’re done."Boyd stopped growling, looking at Lydia with a frown."Who’s your alpha?"

"Derek Hale."It was more growl than words, but it froze the blood in Stiles nonetheless. Derek Hale, the very alpha werewolf that not weeks ago they had robbed and now here stood one of his beta’s. Boyd wasn't the perfect man, he had just been the perfect man to infiltrate Stiles's life, to spy on him, to...kill him? He had stopped fighting against Isaac and Jackson’s hold, simply lying limp in their grasp. He felt so tired all of a sudden. 

"Get out of here!"Lydia was commanding the situation, her gun in hand and was glaring down the werewolf like a pro. Boyd looked over Lydia's face, but Stiles wouldn't meet his eyes, just leaned heavily against Isacc trying to find comfort, trying to burry himself once more under his walls and emotionless protection.

"Stiles?"Boyd’s voice sounded so broken, so small, but Jackson blocked his view of the werewolf and...it was probably for the best.

"GET OUT! Or I swear I'll make a hole in that chest!"He heard Boyd’s feet move away he heard Lydia looking the door and that was it. His mind went elsewhere, his brain shut down and he fell against Isaac.

The next thing he knew he was in his bed and he could hear shouting from the next room, Lydia mostly, but Isaac was also going quite strong.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!????!!THAT'S THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAVE HAPENNED TO HIM!?!?! LYDIA, HE LOVED HIM!?!??!?!"Isaac the tornado of blame.

"HOW COULD I KNOW THEY WOULD DO THIS???!!!! HOW!?!? I WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT IF I HAD KNOWN!?!??!??!"Lydia the upcoming storm of rage. The shouting grew louder and louder. Stiles’s gaze fell on the little hippopotamus and his hand reached for it, caressing the fluffy grey fur. 

"What about Stiles?"Jackson the ridiculous calming voice of reason in the storm. There was a long stretch of silence and Stiles threw the little plushie away, burying himself under his blanket. What about Stiles indeed?

 

( <3 )

 

Boyd looked at the night sky without really seeing it. Inside the party was going well, the music was good, the alcohol was flowing, even though he thought it was wasted on werewolf. They hadn't been able to find the book, no trace of it whatsoever and now in four nights the official celebration would start and they would all be doomed...and he simply couldn't care anymore. He had thought he could find Stiles the next day, talk to him, explain to him, but the cafe had been closed and he hadlistened for a heartbeat only to find none. He had no idea where his mate was, his mate that now knew he was a werewolf and might even be scared of him. He still didn't know why the red haired woman, Lydia Stiles had called her, had known he was a werewolf or why she would have a special gun just for his kind in her purse, but it was simply another mystery he didn't care about. It had been a week now and he still hadn't found Stiles, had absolutely no idea where he was or if he even was still in the city. 

He was going crazy walking through the city, hoping to hear his mate’s voice, to catch his scent, anything really to let him know he hadn't lost him forever. Scott had tried to lift his moral, but when it had dawned on the other werewolf that losing Stiles meant losing Isaac, the puppy had been quite moody. So Erica had tried to help him, calling all of her contacts, helping map out the city, had even called the police and faked a missing person report, but nothing. When they had called back for some news from the police, they had said that the report they had filled had been classified in their computer as resolved, so clearly Stiles was either an amazing hacker or he had seen the report somewhere and called to say it was a prank...Boyd believed more in the second than the first. But they had tried everything they could and now Boyd could feel his sanity slowly slipping away from him. Derek had warned them of this possibility; if a mate rejected them, most of the time the werewolf would either let himself die or go insane. Boyd was sure he was getting insane as he started to see Stiles everywhere and was often hearing his voice. 

"Can I do it now? What about now?"Just like right now! With a sight Boyd took a breath of fresh air trying to push away the insanity, but as he took in the night air a familiar scent hit his nose. Blocking the sound of the party behind him, he looked around, the scent of his mate hitting him once more. He was standing on a balcony twenty five floors up, he had been placed there as a security measure, but he knew it was mostly because Derek was worried of his stability. He was worried about his own stability right now. How could he be hearing and smelling his mate so high from the ground? He had good hearing, but he still couldn't hear what the people on the street below were saying."No seriously, I'm bored now Red."

"Shut up Whiskey I'm working as fast as I can."He growled at the sound of Lydia's voice, but it was fainter, like it was coming out of a phone or another device. Looking around trying to figure out where the voice's were coming he spotted a small movement from the building on the other side of the street just a little higher than he was. His eyes went wide as his brain slowly supplied him with what he was seeing. 

Stiles his mate, his precious fragile mortal mate, was held upside down by what looked like a very small rope, dressed in all black and slowly balancing himself from side to side. It better be the insanity, because Boyd couldn't come up with a single clue why his mate, his mate who owned a coffee shop, his mate who was a simple barista, a simple mortal, was now hanging twenty seven floors away from the ground like it was usual to him.

"I will take a nap here. I just hope you are ready for the consequence that that entails?"

"Fall asleep and I'll personally cut that rope! Just give me a second."Boyd’s heart froze in his chest, his mind already supplying him with pictures of what would happen to the mortal if he was to fall from this height and was already planning on how to kill Lydia, when he heard his mate’s bitter laugh.

"As if that would knock some sense into me right?"His mate’s voice was bitter and Boyd was confused at the red haired woman’s long silence that was soon followed by a sigh.

"Listen sweety I know that whatever his name..."

"Boyd."There was sadness in his mate’s voice this time and Boyd was so confused.

"Fine, Boyd. But sweety he was one of Derek Hale’s werewolf's! You know the very Hale we stole from, the very Hale who’s a crazy sociopath werewolf and the VERY HALE who sent one his minions to seduce you and...you know probably kill you!"Boyd was standing there gaping, his eyes wide, as all the event since his meeting with Stiles slipped into place. Stiles, his sweet little Stiles, his mate, his love, his heart...was a thief, the very thief he had been sent to hunt down and find. He was still trying to understand it all when he was snapped away from his thoughts by Lydia's voice once more.

"Anyway back to business okay baby, this is an easy one and then we'll take a long trip wherever you want..."

"Ireland."

"And than we'll take a trip wherever I want and we'll find you a nice boy toy or sugar daddy and everything will be peachy once more. Anyway your in it’s a go Whiskey."As if he would let this happen, as if he would let his mate slip away though his fingers once more. Still he watched as the figure moved gracefully, cutting a hole in the thick glass and slipped inside with a truly impressive flexibility. Once he was inside he moved away and Boyd couldn't see him anymore but could still hear them talking.

"That sound's absolutely disgusting Red...So yeah lets do that."Boyd’s fist were clenched at his side, he was going to have a very long conversation with his mate about monogamy."Man what kind of CEO gets a desk in the middle of his floor? Isn't like the big cliché top have a desk with a window view?"

"Apparently not if said CEO has a crippling fear of highs, but refused to have a floor lower. Men and their ego I'll never understand."

"Found it! Damn that's a huge desk. That guy must be compensating big time."

"Focus Whiskey I think you have company."At the worry in the red haired woman’s voice, Boyd focused on the inside of the building and could hear Stiles’s heartbeat, but also someone else. 

"Trouble?"Stiles asked in a hushed voice Boyd could barely hear.

"Shit, Argent!"Remembering the accident at the restaurant that very first night, another piece of the puzzle fell into place...part of their crew. The Argent had wanted Stiles as their thief and if Boyd had let Stiles convince him to stay that night...he didn't want to know what the Argent would have done to keep Stiles. 

"Which one?"

"You’re favorite."

"Oh fuck its Kate isn't it?"

"Yep."Lydia voice was grim as she confirmed Stiles’s suspicion and now Boyd was growing worried."Please do a good job for once in your life, please, please, please....OH FOR!!! She tripped the alarm! Whiskey,abort the mission and get your ass down here now!"

"Can't."Stiles’s voice was small.

"What!?!?"Boyd was for once happy that someone else was voicing his concern, even though he still hated the woman.

"Guard in front of my exit, have to go down the old fashioned way, stairs and back door, I'll see you at the rendezvous spot Red, gotta go."

"Of for!!! Just be prudent okay?"

"Kate is an amazing decoy, man that woman can run, I'll be careful see you soon."Oh I'll see you before that, Boyd had taken off the moment he had heard of the back door. Crashing though the party, ignoring Derek’s voice, Scott’s shouts and Erica’s worried calling of his name, he ran outside at full speed. He was outside and at the back door before he knew it, ready for Stiles to appear. He waited and waited, but still nothing and started to worry. Listening carefully he picked up two heartbeats and focused on them to hear the voice attached to them. The first one was Stiles, the other one he couldn't recognize.

"Well, well if it isn't little Stilinski. Daddy will be so pleased to see you."Stiles’s heartbeat picked up and forthe first time since he had met the other man, Boyd heard the sound of his scared mate’s heartbeat. Without thinking he reached for the door and pulled it out of its hinges throwing it down the alley bent and useless. There was a shout of surprise and than he heard a gunshot. Fury blinded him as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, he didn't how many floors he had climbed up when he smelled blood; the blood of his mate. He stopped to find Stiles's, his hair full of blood lying on the floor and a woman pointing a gun to his head. Not caring for the woman he crawled over his mate ready to defend him, to shield him from other bullet. He pressed his ear to his mate’s chest and whimpered in relief when he heard his soft but strong heartbeat. Slowly turning around his gaze he found the woman and he growled, loud and powerful, towering between his mate and this enemy ready to tear her to shreds. He would rip her throat, would pulled out her limbs one by one, he would....

There was a sound over their head as the security guard must've heard him and without hesitation he punched the woman out cold and carefully took his mate in his arms. Let the police deal with her, he had to keep his mate safe...then bring him back to his flat, to security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left and it's complete, I truly love this pairing to bits <3


	4. Little spider and wolf

Stiles slowly woke up to a familiar smell...and the worst headache he had ever had in his entire life. With a groan he borrowed his head deeper into the pillow, it smelled so good, so woodsy, so not his smell. Carefully opening one eye, he spotted the green pillow that his head was lying on and the twin of that green pillow that he was holding against his chest. Wiggling his legs he realized he had cocooned himself in a soft brown blanket that were caressing his skin...telling him he was now shirtless, but happily not pant less. Looking around, he spotted the white ceiling over his head, the shinny wooden floor the bed he was on was laying on, the truly staggering amount of plants he could see on his side of the bed and the large window at the end of the bed. So he clearly wasn't in his flat or in the house of anyone he knew. That would normally have alarmed him, but from what he could understand of the situation, he was safe, his head had been bandaged and the last thing he could remember was Kate holding a gun to his head...so he should definitely be dead or in jail right now. Being safely wrapped in blankets and clearly having his injuries taken cared off, was definitely a step up from jail...or you know a one way trip to the cemetery.

So he was in a stranger’s house, who would be crazy enough or care enough about him to do so? Lydia, Isaac or even on very rare occasion Jackson, but he clearly wasn't in any of their houses so who? Wiggling a little he was able to sit up on the bed, keeping himself safely wrapped in the soft blankets and froze at the sight that greeted him. Boyd was sitting crossed legged at the end of the bed, just staring at him in silence, a slight frown on his face. 

"Hummm hi?"

The little frown on the werewolf’s face deepened, but he otherwise didn't move, just fixing him with his penetrating gaze. Keeping an eye on the other man, Stiles looked around and frowned as his gaze fell on a clock on the wall, he had been out for quite a while. Leaning back against the head of the bed, Stiles repressed a little flinch when his head made contact with the hard surface and saw the concern and desire to reach for him that coursed through Boyd. No that wasn't it...he didn't saw it, more than felt it in the back of his brain. If he actually paid any attention he could feel the werewolf’s presence at the back of his brain. It was subtle, barely there, but now that he was actually paying attention to it, he could feel the concern, the anger and...yep that was love. 

"Okay what the hell is that?"Stiles tapped the side of his head, as he felt confusion course through him and Boyd frowned, turning concerned once more."Why can I feel that? Why can I feel you in my head? What the hell Boyd?"

The feeling of happiness that he felt from the werewolf did nothing to appease him, it actually made him even more angry than he ever thought he could feel. This man that had played him, played with his emotions and his heart, was feeling happy that he had a fucked up brain that was apparently connected to the very werewolf that had been sent to kill him. He heard Boyd sniff the air and saw the powerful body tense.

"Mate."The first and only word the man had spoken to him since he had awoken and it made absolutely no sense to him...but it did made him more angry. 

"Vernon Boyd you better have a better explanation than this and fast, because there is absolutely nothing stopping me from just leaving right now and..."

"You’re not going anywhere again until we've talked."Boyd’s voice was soft as it always was, but also didn't allow for any argument."When I say mate I mean you are my mate, the one and only for me. The only reason I'm telling you is because I feel we have been keeping secrets from each other and it as to stop now. Yes, I'm a werewolf and it would seem you are a thief, anything else you would like to know? Or that I should know?"

"My father's a sheriff."He saw and felt the intense surprise at his statement, but otherwise stayed quiet as he had never heard so many words coming out of the other man mouth. Going back over the werewolf’s words he frowned."Mate? As in wolf mate for life mate? As in the reason I can feel you in my head..is what…some wolfy magic bond?"

"Yes."With a groan Stiles let his head fall to his knee with a sigh. This was just such a weird situation. Feeling the bed move under him, he looked up a little to find Boyd much more closer to him, legs around him and just an inch away from touching him."Are you...okay?"

"Why did you invite me on a date?"Before he could move or make a decision he needed an answer to the question that had been pounding in his head since he had found out that the man he was starting to have feelings for turned out to be a werewolf. Boyd seemed to understand his concern as his face turned soft and his gaze searched his.

"I didn't know who you were Stiles, I swear I didn't. Finding you, my mate in the street was an accident, a push of fate. I...even if I had known...I would have protected you. You are my mate Stiles, it is my life goal to keep you safe, always and forever."Stiles looked in his eyes, searched his gaze and opened himself to the werewolf’s emotions...all that he felt was honesty and love. With a sigh he leaned forward and burrowed his face in the taller man’s powerful neck taking in his smell and finally feeling safe. Boyd wrapped himself around him, pulling him against his chest, crushing all the air out of his lungs and Stiles couldn't care less. 

All those days without Boyd he had felt hollow, empty, like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He had felt moody, sad and Lydia had threatened to smack some sense into him after his fifth temper tantrum - her words not his. Even Isaac, his cold as ice roommate, had started to look concerned for him, pointing out his lack of sleep and how he refused any kind of food. If he looked closely he could see the dark circles under the werewolf’s eyes and knew the last few days had been just as hard on the other man as they had been on him. 

"So what do we do now?"Stiles asked softly, his voice a little muffled by the hard shoulder his face was crushed against.

"Who hired you to steal the book?"Stiles stiffened and pushed back, looking at the werewolf with a frown.

"Client-customer confidentiality, can't tell."Boyd eyes went a little wide at the pout on Stiles face.

"Stiles."

"Nope."

"Stiles this is important."Boyd pressed.

"Nope can't. It’s like the one thing I just cannot do. Reputation and all, never ever snitch on your customer."Plus Lydia had hammered the damn thing so deeply in his brain he just couldn't make himself say the name of his client. He looked into the werewolf’s eyes, startled when Boyd let out a raging growl from deep within him and grabbed the smaller man pushing him until he was lying back. Boyd’s large body was pinning him under the taller man and Stiles couldn’t find it in him to care one bit.

"This isn't a game Stiles, without the damn book there will be a war! And there is no way you are going back to thieving once this is done."Without really thinking Stiles used the other man’s weight and pushed him away from him and unto the floor. Boyd looked startled as Stiles jumped to his feet towering over the werewolf and pointing at him with an accusing finger, his voice filled with rage.

"THE HELL I AM!"Boyd slowly moved to his feet, his hands up trying to calm the thief as he kept on yelling."So what because I'm...WHAT!....your mate I'm just suppose to drop my whole life!? My life, my job Boyd! It’s who I am, so what a barista is fine, but a thief is too much for you!?! Why would I change!?! Why don't you quit your job and..."

"Okay."

"AND!...wait what?"Boyd chuckled at Stiles in obvious surprise as the thief froze in the middle of his speech looking at werewolf and feeling his amusement coursing through his mind. Taking advantage of the smaller man’s distraction, Boyd placed his hands around the thief’s waist and pulled him against him careful of his strength, but holding in a way so Stiles didn't have any leverage to pull free. Glaring down at the werewolf, Stiles found his voice once more, but settled himself more comfortably in his...whatever Boyd was at the moment, arms."Run this by me again."

"I'll quit my job and work with you."

"Just like that?"Boyd shrugged.

"I'm miserable without you Stiles, if what you do makes you happy and if you let me come along so I can be sure you are always safe, this is not negotiable."Stiles closed his mouth with a loud click at that."Then I'll quit. Your more important to me than anything else love. But..."

"There's always a but!"Stiles sighed dramatically.

"First I need to be sure that my pack will be alright. I was serious about the war Stiles, I cannot let my friends be killed."Stiles studied the other man face carefully, he could understand, he really really could. If it was Lydia or Isaac on the line, Stiles couldn't have just left them knowing they were in danger and disappear with his...

"What are we by the way?"Boyd frowned at him, the confusion that was coursing through the werewolf was getting stronger with each heartbeat and Stiles finally took pity on him."Boyfriend? partner? Lover? Bootycall?What? Because I can't just label you -whatever we are- in my head forever. So what?"

"...mate."

"All I hear when you say that his husband."

"The ring can easily be arranged."Boyd said so fast Stiles head was spinning.

"Wow that's...hum fast? I mean you could do so so so much better here."The werewolf’s eyes flashed amber and his fangs sharpened as he sat himself on the bed keeping Stiles firmly in his lap. 

"What didn't you understand in my one and only? There is no one else for me Stiles, you are IT. And let me be very very clear on this, I.do.not.share.ever."Stiles nodded slowly circling the powerful man under him neck and felt relief, he knew this one was all his, wash over him. He hadn't had many boyfriends, mostly one night stands really, so knowing this man wanted him so much was nice, really really nice. Plus he was ready to let him keep his life as it was, with the addition a growly boyfriend. He was pretty sure he could adapt to that quite easily. 

"Peter Hale."He said softly and to his amusement Boyd stiffened under him, until he made the link with the conversation they had been having before Stiles had gone all crazy on him and his now calm demeanor. 

"Thank you."Reaching around Stiles, Boyd took his phone and sent a quick text, but all of Stiles attention was now turned to how much clothes were covering the werewolf. He was playing with the hem of the larger man’s shirt when Boyd was done and reported his attention on the thief."Derek will want to meet you and he'll need me to go to see his uncle and...Stiles what are you doing?"

With a long suffering sigh, Stiles pulled at the shirt a little more with a pout."You know if I'm calculating all this right and I'm really really good at math by the way. Our first official date was the zoo, than the dancing and I don't know for you but the rescue and bringing to your bed makes three. So I really have only one question for you."

"Which is?"Boyd gulped and Stiles cold see his claws coming out on his hips as the werewolf’s control was tested by the thief’s wandering hands. 

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?"Boyd's claw were playing against his pants clearly stopping himself from tearing them off.

"Stiles we don't...I can wait...this is a little....fast?"With a sigh Stiles leaned forward kissing the plush lips.

"Boyd if you don't fuck my sexual frustration through the mattress right now, I will find someone who will."That did the trick, the claws ripped the remaining clothes still on his body shredding them to pieces and Boyd's own clothes followed. With a chuckle at the possessive growl that escaped the werewolf Stiles let the larger body pin him under him, this time enjoying it a whole lot more with all the naked skin under his fingers.

"Your mine!"The loving mouth was filled with fangs, the strong fingers had claws and his lover’s gaze was filled with amber and Stiles couldn't care less. With a little humming sound of agreement Stiles leaned up pressing his chest against the hard muscle that covered Boyd’s body and bit on his plush lower lip asking for a kiss. The kiss was careful, powerful and possessive, it was absolutely perfect. He felt claws on his hips caressing, never once moving in a way that would pierce his milky skin. He barely felt the change between claws and fingers as Boyd calmed himself and reached for something over his head and into his nightstand. Breaking the kiss to look up, Stiles saw the lube and moaned as a rough hand wrapped around his already leaking member. 

 

"BOYD!"The werewolf growled, burying his face in the crook of his neck licking the sweat on Stiles’s long neck as his hand started to move.

"Can't...be gentle now."The larger man’s voice was rough, lost in the urge to claim, to mark, to possess and Stiles purred at the sound of it. 

"Don't want you to be."He replied softly. Boyd leveled himself to search his gaze and Stiles opened himself to the inspection, not holding anything back, he truly wanted this. The werewolf nodded once and Stiles barely heard the sound of the cap being opened as Boyd bit down on his neck pulling a truly impressive moan from the thief. Stiles’s hands started caressing his lover back, keeping him close, as his mouth kept on spewing truly cheesy encouragement. Boyd’s hand released him and Stiles would have protested if one thick finger hadn't just been pushed inside him rendering him speechless.

"So tight."Boyd’s voice was hoarse as he started moving and all Stiles could do was moan in agreement as the fingers found his prostate. The larger man started mouthing at his neck once more probably leaving a truly impressive gallery of marks and Stiles couldn't have care less. He belonged to this man, so if he wanted to show it to the world who was he to complain?

A second finger joined his thick friend and Boyd’s other hand kept him from trashing with a solid pressure on his hip. Reaching out, Stiles brought Boyd’s mouth to his, loosing himself into the feeling of Boyd exploring his mouth as he stretched him to take him in fully. The two fingers started to scissor him and Stiles could feel how close he was. Boyd must've have felt it to, as he pulled his fingers out, kissing Stiles’s whimper at the loss and aligned himself. The thief threw one leg over the large shoulder showing of his flexibility and caught Boyd’swonder filled gaze. 

"Yours."The werewolf’s eyes turned amber once more as he pushed himself all the way to the hilt filling Stiles like he had never been before. The larger man stilled himself allowing Stiles some time to adjust, but the thief was so close he just wanted Boyd to move. He might have said so out loud, because Boyd chuckled softly and before Stiles could say anything his lover started to move. The thrusts were still careful, painfully slow and each of them hit his prostate straight on making the thief go a little crazy. He wasn't sure if the sound's coming from his mouth were moans or words, but he knew he had never felt like this before. Reaching up he took Boyd's face between his hands and held his gaze.

"Let go."

"Don't...want...hurt."Boyd mumbled, but Stiles could see he was holding back, could feel it the back of his mind and pushed back.

"I love you."Something snapped and FINALLY! Finally Boyd doubled over, crushed Stiles to the mattress and really let go. His slow and careful thrusts turned hard and erratic, taking everything they could from his lover. Stiles held on shouting his lover’s name, his arms wrapped around the strong muscular shoulder and as he felt his climax reach its breaking point, bit down on Boyd’s shoulder. The bite only seemed to encourage Boyd who thrusted harder as Stiles climax blissfully hit, plunging him in a rush of pure bliss. Boyd continued to fuck him through it all, only thrusting two last times until his own climax hit him and he stilled over Stiles. The smaller man moaned as his tender flesh was filled with hot come and the heavy weight of Boyd’s body settled over him.

He knew the moment Boyd regained some brain power as he seemed to realize he was crushing the smaller man and turned them so he was still inside Stiles but they were now facing each other on their sides. The werewolf’s arms wrapped around him keeping him close as his mouth licked over his work on the thief’s neck. Stiles sighed,relaxing into the hold, he knew they would have to pull apart soon, probably take a shower, but for now he was happy and sated. A thought occurred to him and he chuckled softly. He chuckled a little harder when he felt Boyd's confusion returning.

"No knot?"At the shock on the werewolf’s face, he giggled and kissed the werewolf’s nose.

 

( <3 )

 

Boyd was still in the bathroom looking at his reflection,still a little shocked by what had just happened. His mate had been shouting at him, rightfully mad at him, and then the moment they had settled, he had jumped him and told him he loved him. He knew, from the very first day he had spent with Stiles, that his mate’s emotion tended to jump from one to the other, but that had been dizzying. Still he smiled as he saw that the bite mark Stiles had made on his neck was still there and caressed it softly. Taking in a deep breath he exited the bathroom and froze at the scene before his eyes. 

Stiles had his back to his, but Boyd could see the bite marks and hickeys that covered the smaller man’s throatand felt a rush of love and possessiveness course through him at the sight. His mate was truly his, the first bite mark would always stay there, would never disappear and the whole worlds would know this charming fabulous man was his.

"I can feel the smugness from here babe."Stiles said pulling one of Boyd’s shirts over his head. The shirt was way too big for him and hung over his small frame like a dress. But Boyd found it absolutely perfect and made a note to always have Stiles wearing his clothes when they were home...wherever Stiles would decide home would be. He hadn't been joking about that either. He would quit the pack if Stiles so wished; as long as he had his mate he would be fine, that was all that mattered to him. 

"Can you blame me?"Boyd asked softly turning Stiles with a grip on his waist and stole a kiss. To his pleasure the smaller man moaned at the feeling on his lips on his still over used mouth and wiggled himself closer to Boyd as his arms kept him close. 

"Nope I'm amazing."Stiles purred, kissing his neck.

"That you are."Pulling away, because if he didn't he would throw Stiles on the bed once more, Boyd moved to fetch his own clothes. 

"Well need to go to my place, I need clothes."Boyd hummed in agreement. Even though he absolutely loved Stiles in his clothes there was no way he would let his mate wander around the city wearing only a shirt. He held out his hand and Stiles happily took it, giggling when they reached the pavement and Boyd took him in his arms."I can walk you know?"

"No shoes."Boyd mumbled. The night before he had all but ripped every single piece of clothing on the unconscious thief, trying to see if he hadn't been hurt anywhere else and...well he had destroyed the rest of Stiles clothing for a much more pleasurable reason later on. They rode in silence holding hands and once again Boyd took Stiles in his arms as they entered the cafe.

"One more step and I'm shooting you in the brain."Boyd froze feeling the cold caress of a gun against the back of his head as Stiles moved in his grip to look over his shoulder.

"Hey Isaac what's up?"Boyd couldn't see the barista, but he could certainly feel his glare at the back of his head. Stiles settled himself more comfortably, clearly not caring about the gun.

"What's up? What's up? Are you serious right now?"

"Yep."

"Lydia called me to tell me you had been shot and kidnapped! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!"

"Oh yeah that! I'm fine."There was a long moment of silence and than Isaac was in front of Stiles, still holding the gun and Stiles was on the floor in front of him. Boyd wanted nothing more than to pull his mate away from the gun, but he knew that the barista would never ever hurt Stiles.

"Are you kidding me? I was worried sick you imbecile!!!"

"Oh baby I'm sorry."To Boyd's horror Stiles threw himself into the still gun wielding barista and hugged him. Isaac threw, yes threw, the gun away and crushed Stiles in his arms neither of them flinching when the gun hit the ground."I'm so so so sorry Isaac."

"Never ever do this to me again!"Isaac’s voice was muffled by Stiles shoulder.

"I swear!"Boyd watched in fascination as Isaac and Stiles came apart, staring at each other and then they both nodded like all was well. Then Isaac’s glare was on him and Boyd was quite happy he had thrown the gun away.

"You!"Moving his hands up ready to defend himself he wasn't ready for the barista to clap him on the back affectionately."Thanks for keeping this imbecile safe."

"Hey I resent that!"Stiles shouted as Boyd slowly nodded.

"Yeah well I resent you being in jail or dead!"Stiles simply snorted in indignation as he turned around moving to his flat, probably to find some clothes...leaving Isaac and Boyd alone. Isaac returned his gaze to the werewolf,his usual glare back in a flash."Next time I'm holding a gun to your head I'm shooting without hesitation."

"If I give you any reason to hold a gun to my head, I'll probably deserve it."Boyd replied softly. Isaac nodded once and then went to fetch his gun with a grunt.

"Than make sure I don't."

"Don't what?"Stiles asked coming back down clad his truly illegally tight jeans, a blue t-shirt, black leather coat and red converse. Even his hair looked like he had just spent hours fixing it. Boyd happily pulled his gorgeous mate against him as soon as he was close enough to do so and stole a kiss. 

"Shoot him for being a jerk to you."Isaac relied with a shrug, like it was no big deal and Stiles nodded approvingly. Boyd decided to keep his mouth shut as his phone rang in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw Derek’s I.D. and frowned.

"Boyd speaking."

"We found Peter and the book. Are you on your way?"Derek asked in his usual clipped tone. Boyd looked down at his grinning mate and smiled softly.

"I am and I'm bringing my mate."There was long moment of silence on the other line. Boyd frowned at the phone and to his surprise Stiles picked it out of his hand.

"Hello there I'm the mate, my name Stiles by the way."Boyd was too shocked to do anything else than stare at the imminent train wreck of his hyperactive mate clashing with the always somber alpha.

"Hi I'm Derek Hale, would you be so kind as to put Boyd back on the phone?"Stile’s snort was so derisive at the authority in the alpha’s voice that Boyd had to smile. 

"Nope! I really think we should talk right now. Also just because me and Boyd decided on the whole honesty thing and all I feel you should know I'm the one who stole your book in the first place, you know just in case Peter was in a sharing mood when you caught him."Boyd could almost hear his alpha fuming on the other side of the line.

"WHAT!?!"Stiles simply snickered, holding the phone away from his hear as Isaac snorted in amusement and Boyd was simply frozen in shock. 

"Calm down sourwolf, I'm also the one who told Boyd where the book was, so yeah.”

"That's not..."

"Also you should be nice to your...what was it…beta?"Boyd simply nodded at Stiles’s question, keeping his hands around his mate’s waist. It was like watching a terrible accident and not wanting to stop it, even do you knew it could save a life."Yeah okay Boyd confirmed beta! Be nice to your beta mate, because if your not I'm keeping him for myself and I'm not sharing him with you!"

"...what?"The alpha sounded so confused, Boyd looked at his mate with raised eyebrows and silently asked for his phone. Stiles looked at his hand than his face, and smiled softly stealing a kiss.

"Boyd's wants to talk to you! Oh by the way since were coming over tell Erica I'm bringing coffee and tell Scott I'm bringing Isaac, they'll be happy. By by now!"

"...what?"Derek was so lost, he hadn't even realized that Boyd's mate had just taken over his whole pack in one phone call. 

"WHAT!?!"Isaac on the other hand knew exactly what had just happened."I'm not coming with you anywhere you lunatic, especially not if that puppy is there."

"Hush now and help me prepare some coffee and muffins."Stiles moved on followed closely by a still arguing Isaac and Boyd looked at his phone with a sigh.

"Boss?"He asked carefully.

"What just happened?"Derek voice sounded hollow like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"You've just meet my mate."Boyd replied softly and hungup, following the sound of his mate’s never ending babbles. 

 

( <3 )( <3 )5 months later( <3 )( <3 )

 

"This is going to be sent to everyone!"Stiles sing songed, taking a picture with his phone. Boyd was minding the counter of the cafe and looked over at his mate just in time to catch a cupcake as Stiles jumped behind him. 

"YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!"Isaac came crashing after him looking quite red and holding a tray of cupcakes he clearly was ready to use against his boss. The regulars in the cafe all looked up and than went back to their own things. It wasn't the first time the two friends had cause a scene in the coffee shop and clearly it wouldn't be the last. Lydia and Derek kept on looking, ignoring the piles and piles of paper resting before them. Stiles and Derek had been like fire and ice from the very moment they had meet, the thief was just too much for the alpha, but Lydia on the other hand was his perfect match...in business. So even though Lydia and Stiles still had their side business, at which Boyd was now the official retrieval specialist if anything was ever to go wrong, Lydia had accepted to do some work for Derek. The red haired woman really had a knack for business and had made more money for all of Derek's companies in the few month's they had known each other than the alpha had ever made in all his life. 

Placing the first cupcake on the counter Boyd caught the next one and turned to his mate with a frown."What did you do this time?"

"I am very, very offended that you would think I did anything at all."Stiles said with the fakest pout Boyd had ever seen and he didn't hesitate to say so."Seriously all I did was take a picture!"

"Of what exactly?"Boyd asked curiously.

"NOTHING!"Isaac shouted, throwing more cupcakes.Boyd tried to catch them all but he was soon covered in pink icing and simply decided to wait until Isaac was out of ammunition. Stiles was giggling behind him, safe from the sugary projectile and even Boyd had to smile at his ridiculously amazing life. The barista was at the last cupcake when Scott walked out of the kitchen...with swollen lips and pink icing in his hair. 

"Oh!"Was all Boyd had time to say before the last cupcake hit him in the face and Stiles finally jumped from behind him running for Erica waving his phone around.

"Erica I win! You said their first make out session would be in the flat!"The blond ripped the phone out of his grip and turned a truly evil grin toward Scott.

"Oh you lucky puppy!"Isaac turned so red he could have passed for a tomato and turned around passing a grinning Scott with a scowl.

"I QUIT!!!"Everyone turned to Scott as he followed his apparently new boyfriend shouting after him and when Boyd turned Stiles was at his side, smiling. With the tip of his finger the thief swiped some pink icing and licked it off with a little humming sound. 

"You alright babe?"Stiles asked with a cheeky smile and Boyd growled, kissing his mate and chasing the taste of the pink icing from his lover’s mouth. Stiles simply chuckled, melting against him, clearly not minding that Boyd was covered in icing and cupcake.

"Everything's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next should I do Isaac/Stiles or Jackson/Stiles ???
> 
> Also comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
